Beautiful Species
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Barriss has been having the same dream over and over again. She doesn't know why she's having this dream. What is it about? Where does it start? Only Barriss knows that. Then Barriss has her eyes set on a girl that she never knew before. But who is it? Rated T contains content not suitable for children. 13 years of age.
1. Chapter 1: Barriss's Dream

_**Here's a note: Whenever you see the words combined saying "POV" it means (Point Of View.)**_

_**Jedi Temple.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

I have been having the same dream over and over again. It all starts out like this.

_There I was, in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was there but me. I didn't know what to do. I was just confused. Then all of a sudden, when I turned to my left, I saw a mysterious figure._

_I waved my hand, but it didn't respond to me. So I got closer to it. It didn't moved. When I got closer to it, it reached out it's hand and moved it's finger to itself, telling me to come closer. I got closer to it and it whispered to my ear saying; Kiss me._

_After it told me that, my eyes went widen. But...I didn't know what else to do. So I went closer to it's face, moved my lips closer to itself's lips and kissed it. __While I was kissing it, I couldn't tell what it was, I couldn't tell it's gender, it's face, it's species, it's voice, none of that. I also moaned to the kissed. I've never kissed anyone before, never in my life as a Jedi to the republic. Then all of a sudden, I woke up. I woke up in my room, the same that it was before. Then I felt confused. What was that figure I was kissing? If only I knew. So I walked to the living room and saw my master sitting there. I went over to her, sat down and started talking._

"Hello master." Barriss started.

"Hello Barriss. How are you? Did you had a good sleep?" Luminara asked.

"Yeah...but I had a dream." Barriss replied.

"What was it about?" Luminara asked.

"It was the same dream I've been having over and over again. I was thinking if we could have a master to padawan talk?" Barriss asked.

"Of course Barriss. Get yourself some breakfast and some milk and we'll talk about it." Luminara said.

Then after that, we started the master and padawan talk.

"So Barriss...what was your dream about?" Luminara asked.

"I was in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was there but me. After I turned to my left, I saw a mysterious figure."

"What was the figure?"

"That, I didn't know. I waved my hand to it, but it didn't respond to me. I went closer to it, and it didn't moved. Then it told me to...kiss. So I did, and all of a sudden...I woke up."

"You kissed a mysterious figure, and you didn't know what it was?"

"No. I also couldn't tell its gender."

"You couldn't tell it's gender?"

"No, I couldn't."

"You didn't know what it looked like?"

"No."

"Did you noticed it's voice?"

"No."

"Did you noticed it's face?"

"No."

"It's species?"

"Nope."

"...That's weird...what else happened?"

"Well nothing really. But while I was kissing it...I moaned to the kiss."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It kinda felt...good. It was something I never did before as a Jedi to the republic. I'm just confused."

"Well Barriss...will you be okay?"

"I...hope so."

"Barriss...if you feel so confused about it, then keep that dream to yourself. Don't let others know about it. But you can tell me only."

"But what if it was a friend?"

"Then you make sure that the friend you are with is trustworthy. Just clear your mind of all ways. If you successfully do that...then it won't bother you."

"Thank you master Luminara."

"Your welcome Barriss."

"I'm gonna go now. Good day master."

"You too Barriss. May the force be with you."

"...You too master."

_**So Barriss had a dream that she's been having over and over again, but she doesn't know why. What was the figure she was kissing? What did it looked like? What species was it? Continue reading to find out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pleasure

_**Barriss's POV.**_

So after I left master Luminara, I was walking down the hallway of the Jedi Temple with my hoodie on my head.

As I was still walking, I was still confused about that dream I had last night.

Still, if only I knew what that mysterious figure was.

I tried sensing it to see what gender it was but, nothing came into my mind at that moment.

So then I finally arrived at my quarters and sat down on my bed.

I was just sitting there for like a minute or two.

Then out of nowhere I received voices in my head.

"Barriss...Barriss...Barriss Offee."

"...What do you want?...Who are you?"

"Oh calm down Barriss...I'm just the voices in your head."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I just wanted you to know that there's someone you're going to meet."

"And who is it?"

"Heh! I'm not gonna tell you! You are to find that out yourself!"

"Who's this person you're talking about?"

"Like I said Barriss...you are to find that out yourself."

"Also...have you ever enjoyed...pleasure"?

"N-No...I've never kissed anyone in my life as a Jedi to the republic. I've never mated with someone in my life either, nor did I ever felt...pleasure...in my life."

"Well...let's see how you'll handle some of this."

"Some of what?"

Then, just like the force it used the force on me, but it used it to give me chills running down to my spine, and to make me feel so many of pleasure.

"!...Ahhh...oh my God! W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you chills running down your spine and some pleasure. But I'm not touching you. Prefer this as...magic."

"No!...Stop. P-Please. I...don't...need...any...more...of...t-this...ahhh!"

"You see? You're enjoying it. Isn't this fun?"

"Fun? More like making out with a invisible person."

As it was giving me chills running down to my spine and giving me pleasure by using the force without touching me, I was on the ground, feeling every bit of chills, and pleasure. I slammed my fist into the wall because it felt so amazing. There was no way I could fight it.

"...Ah...ah...oooh my God!...Please...stop."

Then after a few minutes it stopped.

"Now that's more like it Barriss Offee."

"...Why...did you...do this?"

"I wanted to see how you were gonna get through this. And it tells me you have succeeded. Anyway I'm gonna go now. If you ever need me, make sure that you are alone, and nobody else is with you, or else they'll think you're crazy."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye now."

Then the voice vanished. I have never felt so much pleasure. It wasn't even touching me or anything like that. So I went out of my quarters and walked down the hallway of the temple.

As I was walking down the hallway, I turned to my right, looking at the garden, and face back walking. But I stopped. Then I went back and all of a sudden there was someone there.

_**What did Barriss spotted? Go to the next chapter to see who it is.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl

_**Barriss's POV.**_

So I walked into the Garden and I saw a real life figure. It had orange skin, and it had white headtails with blue strips. It was just sitting there doing nothing. So I went over to it and sat next to it.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Um...what's your...name?"

"My name?...Well it's Ahsoka Tano of course."

I took this minute to look at her face and all of a sudden I received a flashback. But I was wondering should I ask her? If I ask she'll might be confused or something.

"So what's yours?"

"I'm Barriss...Barriss Offee."

"Cool name."

( Barriss in silence. )

"...What?...What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Uh, yeah there's something, what is it?"

"Well...may I ask what specie are you?"

"Well...I'm a Togruta. What about you?"

"I'm a Mirialan."

"That's cool."

( Barriss in silence with a nervous look. )

"There's that face again."

"What face?...I don't know what you're talking about."

"That nervous look on your face...what's with that?"

"I'm sorry...it's just that I've never been this close to a Togruta before."

"And I've never been this close to a Mirialan before either."

"Huh...that's...weird right?"

"No...it's okay. It's good to know someone else's personally. It helps to understand them more."

"Hey, you're absolutely right on that Ahsoka. Hey, uh...are you looking for a friend Ahsoka?"

"...Yeah...but I want a great one. I want a friend who stands by me to protect me. I want a friend who understands me more, and doesn't judge me for what I look like or for what I like to do, and other stuff."

"Well...I can be your friend if you want?"

"Really Barriss?"

"Yes really."

"Alright...you Barriss Offee are now my friend."

"Awesome. So...what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we...have a girls day out?"

"Okay. That'll be fun."

"That's the spirit. Let's go!"

**_The person that Barriss spotted was Ahsoka Tano. Now they're friends. They are gonna have a girls day out and to have some fun. But Barriss isn't sure if she should ask Ahsoka was she the one in her dream? Or if she wasn't the one in her dream. Oh well, continue reading to find out more._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Girls Day Out

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I met this Togruta named; Ahsoka Tano, we became best friends. We even started to have a girls day out. I think this will be fun.

"So where are we going Ahsoka?"

"Somewhere to have fun at, of course."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

Apparently I didn't know where Ahsoka was taking me, but wherever she's taking me, it better not be something i'm not gonna enjoy.

_**Coruscant** **Spa.**_

"Okay Barriss, here we are."

"...?...Coruscant Spa?"

"Yep. We'll start from here."

"Okay. So...where do we start?"

"Let's start with a warm hot bath."

"Oooh that's what I need. A warm...hot...bath."

"Alright then. Let's go."

So I found out where Ahsoka was taking me. She took me to a Coruscant Spa. This place seems vivid.

So then we arrived at the hot tub and went inside.

"Ooh that's the stuff."

"It sure is Barriss."

"So Ahsoka...does your planet have something like this?"

"Not that I know of. Apparently I don't think my home planet has all this stuff. Or even a spa."

"Huh...that's something to hear."

"Where do you live?"

"I live at Mirial. We Mirialans live there. I'm easier to spot because of my markings on my face and on my wrist."

"Cool."

"What about you Ahsoka?"

"I live at Shili. We Togrutas live there, just like you Mirialans."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. It pretty much is."

"So...shall we go somewhere else?"

"Good idea Barriss...wait...how long we've been in this hot tub?"

"I would say...for a few minutes."

"Okay, we're good. Let's go. Next stop...the mall."

"The mall?"

"Yeah Barriss. The mall."

"For what?"

"For some clothes and other luxurious things there. What else would we be at?"

"Yeah, you're kinda right...let's go."

_**The Mall.**_

So Me and Ahsoka arrived at the mall, which is the place Ahsoka planned going to and there was so many luxurious things here. I didn't know where to start.

"Wow!...It's so...vivid!"

"I know right? This is where the magic happens."

"So Ahsoka...where do we start?"

"I would say...at the woman's section! They got a lot of luxurious stuff there."

"Okay...let's go then. I'm in the mood to get a new outfit."

And so we started our adventure at the woman's clothes section to get some luxurious things there. But for me, I planned on getting an outfit.

"Here we are Barriss."

"Wow...there's just so many. I don't know what to pick."

"Well Barriss...let me tell you something...just pick anything you like."

"Hmm...well...okay."

So then we started picking out some beautiful and luxurious things from the clothes section. After looking from clothe to clothe, I found something really vivid.

It was a long dress colored black, and it had red strips. I grabbed it and took it to the changing room to try it on. After I put it on I went to show Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka! How do I look?"

"Oooh dang girl you look smexy."

"Smexy?"

"It's a word some people prefer saying."

"Oh...Okay. It's pretty cool huh? It covers my arms, my legs, and stops at my neck."

"Yeah, that's pretty cool. Now let's go find me something luxurious."

"Okay...lead the way."

So Ahsoka was leading the way and I was following her. Whatever luxurious it is, I bet it's vivid.

"Okay Barriss. Stay her and i'll find me something luxurious."

"Why do you keep on using that word?"

"Well because it's a word that explains everything."

"Okay. I'll sit on this long couch, waiting for you while you go pick something."

"Alrighty then. See ya!"

"You too!"

Then I was alone. It was the perfect time to be alone because I needed to think. Was she the one in my dream? Why couldn't I sense the gender? who else would it be? This is really confusing for me.

Nothing came into my mind yet. But soon, I will find out this mysterious figure.

"Barriss!"

"Ahsoka. That took you a while."

"Yeah, sorry if it took so long."

"It's okay. So where's your own piece of clothing?"

"Right here. I'm gonna go to the changing room and try it on. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Then I was alone again. After waiting for ten seconds she returned.

"Okay Barriss. How do I look?"

When I looked at her, her outfit was so beautiful. It was a short dress colored white that covered her arms, but her belly button was showing. Then she had short pants that were colored black that stopped at her orange thighs.

"...Well?...How do I look?"

"...You look...so smexy. I...want you-wait no-I-um-uh-I'll be back!"

"Barriss?...Barriss wait!"

I ran into the changing room, locked the door and started to cry.

"Barriss?...Are you okay?"

"N-No. I'm so sorry Ahsoka."

"For what?"

"For what I said to you. I didn't mean that. I was just admiring your outfit, but some words slipped out of my mouth and I said something that I didn't meant to say."

"Can you please open the door?"

"Ahsoka...use the force...you can do that."

"...Oooh right. Hehehehe I'm so stupid."

Then she used the force to open the door and she came right in.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on with me. I hope you don't find that sentence that I said to you was...gay."

"Barriss it's okay. Stuff like that happens all the time. We always have awkward moments in our lives. Sometimes it can be embarrassing, but you know...you just gotta deal with it."

"...You're right..."

"Now let's go purchase these outfits and have some more fun."

"...Okay."

_**Outside of Coruscant.**_

"Hey Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see something really vivid?"

"Like what?"

"Like I said...you'll see."

Again, I didn't know where she was taking me but wherever it is, I hope it's enjoyable.

"Ahsoka can I open my eyes now?"

"Yep. Go ahead."

After I opened my eyes, I was really amazed. It was a wide open space. The ground was covered with grass. There was nothing that could get in our way. It was like a backyard.

"Wow...now this is really vivid."

"Yep...and do you know what else is vivid?"

"What?"

"...Tag! You're it!"

"H-Hey! Get back here!"

And so me and Ahsoka were playing tag. It was really fun and exhausting. I kept tagging Ahsoka, she kept tagging me, it was really fun.

"Hahahahaha! You can't catch me Barriss!"

"Oooh we'll see about that Ahsoka!"

I ran as fast as I could and jumped on her, then we rolled around the grass laughing. Then we stopped rolling and that's when Ahsoka was on-top of me.

"Isn't this fun Barriss?"

"Yeah, but what's more fun is spending the day with my best friend in the world."

"Heh. That's true."

Then...there was silence. We both were staring at each other. And her eyes were like the ocean.

"Ahsoka...you have...beautiful blue eyes."

"You too Barriss. Your eyes are so bright blue. Like a diamond."

Then I reached out my right hand and held on to the right side of her face. She did the same thing. Then she had a idea.

"Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"I have a idea. Follow me to the jedi temple."

"Okay."

_**Jedi Temple.**_

Then we arrived at Ahsoka's quarters.

"Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"Lay down on that bed on your back."

"Okay."

Then she went to the door, locked the door and returned to me. Then she climbed on me until she was on-top of me again.

"...Barriss."

"...Yeah?"

"Have you ever done something like this before?"

"No...I haven't."

"Neither have I."

"...Ahsoka...may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"...I had this...dream...that...I was in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was there but me."

"Then what else happened?"

"There I saw...a mysterious figure. I waved at it but it didn't respond to me. I tried sensing it to see what gender it was, but I couldn't tell."

"Well Barriss...the reason why you couldn't tell, is because you were really confused and had no idea what to do. So picture that in your mind and you'll see what it is."

When I focused real hard. It was revealing itself. There was a big shine of light and it first started at it's feet. It was orange. Then it showed it's legs. Then it's arms. And finally, it showed it's face. It was Ahsoka Tano.

"!...Y-You...are you the one that was in my dream? The one I was kissing in my dream?"

"...Yes."

Then the amazing part happened. Her and I kissed. We kissed passionately. My heart was beating hard because of this. I finally found out who the mysterious figure was. It was her, Ahsoka Tano. Her specie is a Togruta. By the sound of her voice I could tell it was her. Now I know who it was.

After we've kissed for a long time, she lifted up my dress and was biting, suckling, and licking my rib cage.

It tickled, but it made me moaned.

"Ahsoka."

"Yeah?"

"Are you worried that we'll might get in trouble for this?"

"As long as they don't know that we're doing this."

"Okay."

"...Barriss."

"Yes?"

"...Can you keep this a secret?"

"Of course Ahsoka. Of course I'll keep it a secret. You can trust me."

"...I knew I can trust you."

Then we kissed again.

**_Finally Barriss now knows what that mysterious figure was. It was her. Ahsoka Tano. If only she knew this sooner. So did I shocked you? Surprised you? Made you smile? Leave a review if I did. It happens to me too. Sometimes when I read fanfiction stories they make me smile, laugh happily, shock me, surprised me, and all that stuff. Continue reading to find out what happens next between these too._**


	5. Chapter 5: Orders From The Masters

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After that beautiful day I had with Ahsoka, we fell asleep together. When I woke up, I found her gone. She wasn't in the bed when I woke up. So I started searching for her.

"Ahsoka?...Ahsoka...where are you?...Ahsoka!...Ahsoka...if you're here please say something."

Then I received her voice.

"Why good morning Barriss."

She went behind me, and kissed my neck. Then I returned with a moan.

"So how good did you slept?"

"I was okay. But why did you left me there alone?"

"Ooh I'm sorry Barriss. I just needed some fresh air, so I went outside of Coruscant. I didn't wanna wake you up because you looked so peaceful asleep."

"Well...that's nice of you to say Ahsoka."

"It is nice Barriss."

Then we both kissed. As we were kissing I placed my hands at the back of her head. I've never done anything like this before. Not ever in my life as a Jedi to the republic. Then after a while of kissing, my comlink went off. Then we broke apart from the kiss.

"What was that?"

"It's okay. That's my Master calling me."

"Who?"

"Master Luminara."

"Oh. Okay."

Then I answered it.

_"Barriss."_

"Luminara."

_"Barriss, I need you for something."_

"What do you need me for?"

_"I need you at the medical wing to heal some injured people. They really need your assistants."_

Then I replied with a sign. "Okay Master. I'll be there."

_"Please hurry Barriss."_

Then the transmitter ended.

"Huh...looks like you got something to do huh?"

"Yeah...you can say that again Ahsoka. I...I just wish that I can spend more...time...with you." Then I kissed her again. Then we broke apart.

"Barriss...I know how much you wanna spend some more time with me but...you gotta do what your Master tells you."

"I know...don't you have a Master?"

"Yeah...his name is Anakin Skywalker. He's my Master."

Then Ahsoka's comlink went off.

_"Hey snips."_

"Hey master. Is there something you need?"

_"Yes. I need you at the ship bay to help me repair the Twilight ship."_

"Repair?...What happen to it?"

_"Well let's just say, some battle droids damaged it. So that's why I need you at the ship bay."_

"Okay Master...I'll be there."

Then her transmitter ended.

"...Well, looks like we both got some things to do huh?"

"Yeah...we sure do Ahsoka."

"I'll see you later Barriss."

"You too Ahsoka."

Then she went out the door and went to her master. As for me, I have to go to the medical wing to heal some injured people.

_**Medical Wing.**_

And there I was at the medical wing healing some injured people. Clones, Jedis, some injured employees, and all that stuff. Then that's when Luminara showed up.

"Barriss."

"Oh. Hello Master."

"So how are you? Still got that dream confusing you?"

"Nope. I'm fine. Thank you."

"How many people have you healed?"

"I've healed 50 of them."

"Okay. Just heal 50 more and you'll be done."

"Yes Master."

_**Ship Bay.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

I arrived at the ship bay to help my Master fix up the Twilight ship so it can be as good as new.

"Ahsoka, hand me that screwdriver please?"

"Here you go Master."

"Thanks. So...how are you?"

"I'm good Master. Thanks for asking."

"No problem."

"So how long is this gonna take Master?"

"Not that long. Just a couple of minutes or more and we'll be done."

"Well that's a relief."

_**Medical Wing.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I've healed 50 injured people, I was done.

"Pewh...finally...that's all of them."

"Good job Barriss. You did well healing them all."

"Thank you Master."

"Well, you can go now. You're done for the day."

"Okay. Good day Master."

"You too Barriss."

So after I healed them all, I went to my quarters and started meditating. I hope Ahsoka is done with repairing the Twilight ship.

_**Ship Bay.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

"Alright, we are done."

"Finally. Next time Master, can you look after the ship a bit more better so that way it won't be all broken again?"

"I will make sure of that my little padawan."

"Well since that's over with, I'm gonna go cool off."

"May the force be with you Ahsoka."

"You too Skyguy."

And so I went out of the ship bay and went to see Barriss.

_**Barriss's POV.**_

While I was meditating I heard a doorbell. I knew that would be Ahsoka coming to see me.

"Come in."

Then entered was Ahsoka.

"Hey Barriss."

"Hey Ahsoka. I knew we would see each other again."

"Yeah. I knew that too Barriss."

"Yeah...so...what else you wanna do now Ahsoka?"

"Well, I've heard that some bounty hunters are having a drinking contest, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me, and take this contest?"

"A what?...A drinking contest?"

"Yeah, but the best part is, if we win, we can take home $90.000 dollars! Imagine what we will do with that money!"

"Yes I know, but Ahsoka that's so senseless! Don't you know that alcohol can kill you?"

"Yes I know. That's if you don't keep on drinking it everyday."

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I'm gonna have to reject this."

"Oooh. Hey, why don't you take a sit on this chair?"

"Umm...okay? I don't see why."

I wish I never agreed to this, because when I sat down, my wrist, and my legs were strapped with metal on them.

"! What the- Ahsoka! What is this?"

Then she grabbed out a feather.

"And what is that?"

"A feather. But not just any feather. It's a feather that I use to get information out of bounty hunters, separatists soldiers, and separatists spies. I also use this feather to convince my master to come do something with me, to make him get something for me, or...you know."

"Ahsoka. I'm not going to a place filled with bounty hunters just to win a drinking contest!"

Then Ahsoka replied with a sigh.

"Well. Maybe this will change your mind."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Ooh but I will."

Then she started tickling me with it.

"Hehehehe! A-A-A Ahsoka! S-S-Stop!"

"Will you come and win this contest with me?"

"N-No."

"Wrong answer Barriss. You shouldn't have said no."

! Hehehehehe hahahaha! Oooh my God! Ahsoka! Please! S-S-S Stop it! I'm begging you!

"Don't make me have to say this more than once Barriss. Will. You. Come?"

"Never."

"Alright. It's time for your rib cage to be tickled."

Then she started tickling my rib cage.

"HA HA HA HA HA HAH! A-A-A Ahso- AHSOKA! STOP IT!

But she didn't respond to me. So I couldn't take it no more. I had to say it.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'll come! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE STOP TORTURING ME?!"

Then she finally stopped.

"Good. I told you using this works."

"Ah shut up. You only used that piece of junk to torture me."

"Yes, indeed I did."

"Can you release me out of this chair?"

"Oh. Right."

Then she released me.

"Thank you."

"No problemo Barriss."

"So...when will we leave?"

"We're gonna leave at 8:30 PM tonight. And we gotta wear our best clothing."

"8:30 PM tonight? Why did those bounty hunters chose that time?"

"Because they prefer night times, that's why."

"Oh...okay then."

"Now let's get some sleep. Because we need to be energetic, full of energy, and forceful."

"Okay. But it's only 5:30."

"Then we'll need three hours of sleep. So make sure that your clothing is all clean, stylish, and luxurious. You know...that dress you bought."

"Yeah! I'll wear that!"

"Good! Enjoy your three hour sleep."

"You too Ahsoka."

Then after she left, I went to my bed and started to take a three hour sleep. Three hours have passed and the clock woke me up, because I set the alarm at that time. So when it woke me up, I got up, took a shower, put on deodorant, some locean, some make-up, perfume, and everything that I needed. Including the long dress colored black, with red strips.

Then I went to Ahsoka's quarters to see if she was ready. "Ahsoka! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done."

"Okay."

After a couple of seconds later she was done. "Okay Barriss! I'm ready."

When she appeared infront of me, she looked so beautiful, like me.

"Ahsoka...is that the short dress colored white that covers your arms, but your belly button is showing, and is that the short pants that is colored black that stops at your orange thighs?"

"Yep."

"Oh...okay."

"Now let's get this show on the road!"

"But Ahsoka, how will we get there?"

"We are gonna use the Twilight ship."

"Okay...but make sure you don't get it damaged and then you'll have to repair it again."

"Ha! I'm Ahsoka Tano! I know what I'm doing!"

"Alright. Let's go do this thing."

So we went to the ship bay, went inside the Twilight ship, started the engines, and flew off.

_**What's gonna happen next when they arrive? Continue to find out.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Drinking Contest

_**Barriss's POV.**_

And so me and Ahsoka went inside the Twilight ship, and flew off to hyperspace.

"Hey...Ahsoka."

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know where we're going? Do you know where we are supposed to go?"

"Yes. The coordinates are at Tatooine."

"Oh...okay."

_**Tatooine.**_**  
**

Then we came out of hyperspace and landed on Tatooine. We got out of the ship and went to this drinking contest.

"The drinking contest is right here Barriss."

"Okay...I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Don't worry Barriss. Nothing will go wrong."

"Alright Ahsoka."

Then we went inside the building and when we did, the room was filled with all different kinds of bounty hunters, from male to female, and that's when this bounty hunter named Boba Fett came to greet us.

"Why hello there sexy ladies."

"Is that anyway to greet ladies Boba?"

"Who's this?"

"This is Barriss Offee. She's my friend. We're both jedi."

"Hmm...okay. Soo you both came here to accept the drinking contest?"

"Yes. Me and Barriss will take this challenge."

"Okay, just to remind you that the prize for this is $90.000 dollars."

"Oh don't worry. Me and my buddy Barriss will win this thing, right Barriss?"

"Uh...yeah. We sure are gonna win this thing."

"Alright. Let me show you ladies the drinking table."

So Boba Fett led us to the drinking table and everything was there. Bottles of alcohol, and some glassed cups, meaning the cups is made of glass.

"Alright people! Settle down please? Thank you. Now, welcome to the drinking contest. We have our competitors over here. We have Ahsoka Tano, and Borriss Coffee.

"It's Barriss Offee!"

"Whatever. So...who will take home $90.000 dollars? Let's find out right here and right now!"

Then everyone cheered.

"Alright people, let's get drinkin!"

Then everyone cheered again.

"To make this fair, this is gonna be a 2v2 drinking battle. Now, the rules are simple. Whoever falls out unconscious is knock out of the game. If the last person falls out and the two others are still standing they win."

"Huh...that should be easy enough."

"Yeah Barriss. Remember, we cannot lose that big pack of money!"

"I will make sure that we DON'T...lose."

"Alright, let's do this."

Barriss, Ahsoka, vs Ventress and Cad Bane.

"You're going down...pet!"

"Oh don't worry baldy, I'll make sure that Count Dooku gets a picture of you crying like a humiliating loser!"

Everyone oooed after Ahsoka said those words to Ventress.

"You better watch your mouth or else you'll get whats coming to ya!"

Then Boba stepped in.

Let the drinking battle begin!

Then it started. Me and Ahsoka kept on drinking after glass, after glass, and after glass. This wasn't going to be easy at all. After numerous drinks were dranked Ventress wasn't feeling to good.

"Ah...oh my God...I don't...feel to good."

Then she fell to the ground. Cad Bane was the only one there. We had to drink as many as we could. After glass, after glass, after glass, and after glass, Cad Bane couldn't take it. Me and Ahsoka wasn't gonna fall down that easily. And so Cad Bane fell to the ground. Then everyone cheered.

"Pewh! Hey, B-B-Barriss...how are you holding up?"

"I-I-I-I'm fine Ahsoka. Just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Nice work ladies. Hey! Bric! Bring in some more please?"

"Got it Boba."

"Now the next competitors are Aurra Sing and Bossk. Let the battle begin!"

And so me and Ahsoka did the same thing just like before. Drinking after glass, after glass, and after glass. Ahsoka poured two glasses of alcohol and drank them both instead of one. I poured three glasses of it and drank them all as well. Bossk didn't liked alcohol so he only dranked a few glasses of it and passed out. Aurra was the only one remaining. Me and Ahsoka kept our fast pace of drinking each glasses of alcohol so that we couldn't fall and lose. We were strong, so that kept us from losing. The strongest wins and the weakest loses.

After a few drinks, Aurra passed out onto the floor and everyone cheered.

"Ooooh hehehe, ooh a hahaha."

"W-Why are you laughing Barriss?"

"Oooh I'm just laughing for noooo reason, hehehe, ahahaha."

"Alright, it's not over yet boys and girl. Here's the big finale! Here's this alcohol drinking champion named Ailyn Vel!"

Everyone cheered as Ailyn Vel came through the curtains.

"W-Who's Ailyn Vel?"

"Ailyn Vel is the number one alcohol drinking champion. They say that she never loses." Informed Boba.

"Oh yeah?...Well we'll see about that, won't we Barriss?"

"HECK YEAH!"

This time it was a 2v1 because Ailyn didn't need a drinking partner.

"...So you two girls ready to get your butts beaten?"

"The question is, are you ready to get your butt beaten?"

Everyone oooed after Barriss said those words.

"Alright...let's do this thing, but let me assure you that both of you are gonna lose this thing."

"Oooh don't you worry...Barriss and I are gonna kick...your butt!"

"Hmph!...We'll see about that!"

"Now ladies this time, y'all won't be drinking from a glass this time. This time y'all are gonna drink alcohol from a milk container. Y'all are to drink ten milk containers that contains alcohol in them. Now this is the challenge right here. Whoever drinks the most wins, whoever passes out is knocked out of the game. If Barriss and Ailyn or if Ahsoka and Ailyn are the only ones still standing, like a 1v1 and if y'all dranked the same amount of alcohol which is ten, and if it becomes a tie, the one way to win is to perform yo mama jokes on each other. Whoever's yo mama joke is better, Bric will write a number on the board. Whoever has the most better yo mama jokes will win and the $9000.000 dollar prize will be given to the winner! Now let the big finale begin!" Informed Boba.

And so me and Ahsoka grabbed the milk containers that were filled with alcohol and started drinking them until they were all gone. When I saw how Ailyn was doing, I knew that she wasn't gonna give up so easily. Me and Ahsoka had to do better than that. After a while of drinking them, me and Ahsoka dranked nine and Ailyn dranked the same amount. Then that's when Ahsoka snapped.

"Oooh...I don't feel too g-...good."

Then Ahsoka fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka!"

"Aw boo hoo, your little friend couldn't handle this amount couldn't she?"

"Shut up!"

"Ahsoka...Ahsoka!"

Then Ahsoka moved her right hand to the right side of my face and held it.

"It's okay Barriss...I'm here. I'm knocked out of the game, so you're the last one standing. I want you to win this for me. Please...win this...for me."

"...Don't worry Ahsoka...I'll win this for you."

Then I turned to Ailyn.

"Alright Ailyn...let's get serious!"

"Bring it on!"

Then we both grabbed the milk containers filled with alcohol and started drinking them. As the last drop of alcohol dropped into my mouth I slammed the container onto the table.

Everyone cheered, including Ahsoka.

Ailyn finshed and did the same thing.

"Alright boys and girls! It's time for some yo mama jokes!" informed Boba.

Then everyone cheered, including Ahsoka.

Then Ailyn went first.

"Yo mama was so ugly, I ripped her off. By giving her a pizza box, but there wasn't any pizza in it, and I gave her a note saying; you suck!"

Then everyone oooed. Then Bric wrote one number on Ailyn's board. Which was number one.

"Oh yeah? Well yo mama was so ugly, she needed to exercise in the jim because 360 was named after your mama's weight fool!"

Everyone including Ahsoka oooed. Then Bric wrote two numbers on my board. One and two because it was better.

"Yo mama was so ugly, she needed a new makeover...why?...because she looked like a freaking clown!"

Again, everyone oooed. Then Bric wrote four numbers on Ailyn's board. One, two, three, four, and five. Because it was better than mine. I needed to act serious this time.

"Yo mama was so ugly...SO ugly...she wished she nevered raised a pathetic bounty hunter like you!"

Everyone including Ahsoka oooed on this one. Then Bric wrote six numbers on my board. Three, four, five, six, seven, and eight. Because it was WAY better than hers.

"Okay...here goes this one. Yo mama was so ugly that she always gets bad check ups at the dentist. She was so ugly, she was afraid to talk to people because of her bad breath! She was so ugly, she faints, and she was SO ugly, she never learned how to drive!"

Then everyone oooed. Then Bric wrote four numbers on Ailyn's board. Six, seven, eight, and nine. Then Boba stepped in.

"Woah!...Ailyn has nine and Borriss has eight." Informed Boba.

"For the last time...It's Barriss!"

"Whatever. Anyway who will win this one? One of y'all has to say one more yo mama joke and that'll be all." Informed Boba.

After Boba told us that, I needed to be smart at this one, I needed to be serious at this one, I needed to be thrilling at this one, awesome at this one. And so I've thought of one.

"Alright, y'all better listen good because I'm only gonna say this once...yo mama was so dang ugly that she needed plastic surgery!...She was so ugly, she needed a hair done! She was so ugly, that she needed driving lessons...and she was so ugly that she was tap dancing in your dad's underwear last night!"

Everyone was so shocked, their mouths were opened, including Ailyn's. Then I turned to Bric. He stood there for a minute and wrote a nine and convert it to seventeen. I had seventeen and Ailyn had nine. She couldn't say anything because Boba said; one of us had to say one more yo mama joke. Then that's when Boba stepped in.

"...THE WINNER IS BARRISS AND AHSOKA!"

Everyone cheered, including me, and Ahsoka.

"HA! Take that, sucker!

"Heh...good game girl...you were a really strong drinker."

"...Thanks.

"By the way...what's your name?"

"Barriss Offee. And I assume you're Ailyn Vel?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Like I said, good game!"

"Yeah! Good game!"

And so me and Ahsoka took the $90.000 dollar prize and went into the Twilight ship, and started flying back to the jedi temple. Then we started talking about it.

"Oh my God girl you were so freaking amazing back there!"

"I know! That was so fun!"

"Yeah, now that we have so much money, I don't know what we should spend it on."

"Well...let's think about what we should spend it on."

"Good idea. But can you pilot the ship?"

"Why?"

"I really don't feel too good. I need to go to the bathroom and vomit."

"Okay."

Then Ahsoka ran to the bathroom to vomit while I was piloting the ship. I needed to vomit as well, but Ahsoka went first. So I had to wait. After a while of waiting she came back.

"I'm back Barriss."

"Good, I need to vomit as well. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Then I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. I really didn't felt too good. The more I vomit into the toilet, the more my stomach was in pain. But I tried resisting the pain and continued vomiting. After a few minutes passed, I was finished. Then I returned to Ahsoka.

"Are you okay Barriss?"

"Y-...Yeah...I'm fine...I was just vomiting into the toilet, that's all."

"Okay...well we're returning to the jedi temple right now."

"Okay."

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After we returned to the jedi temple, me and Ahsoka went to my quarters.

"Ahsoka, where should I put this?"

"Put the $90.000 dollars in the closet."

"Okay...this should be safe keeping."

Then Ahsoka went toward me, grabbed my hands and pulled me toward the bed, so that I was on-top of her, and she locked her legs onto my waist.

"Ahsoka...what are you doing?"

"I want you Barriss."

"Right now?"

"Yes...right now."

She's doing this because she's drunk. This is what happens when people drink too much alcohol.

"But Ahsoka...do we have to do this now?"

"Yes Barriss. We're alone now."

"I know...but I'm starting to think that this...is wrong."

"Barriss...you don't have to worry...just like I said, we can do this as long as they don't know that we're doing this."

Then I turned away from Ahsoka in fear. Then Ahsoka used her hand to face me to her.

"Barriss...there's nothing to be afraid of. The chancellor doesn't know about this, neither our masters don't know about this."

Then I realize...what she was saying to me...was true.

"Barriss...I love you."

This was really unexpecting. I never expected her to say those words to me. But what she said to me was true. Then I said this back to her because if I didn't that would've hurt her feelings.

"Oh Ahsoka...I love you too."

Then we started kissing passionately. We were doing this for a long time. Then we broke apart and Ahsoka had to say something.

"Barriss."

"Yeah?"

"Let me use the force to lock the door."

"Okay."

Then Ahsoka used the force to lock the door, so that nobody would unexpectedly come in.

"Okay...I'm done. Now where were we?"

"This."

Then we returned kissing each other. Then Ahsoka flipped us over and that's when Ahsoka was on-top of me. We broke apart from the kiss and Ahsoka removed her short white colored dress and throwed it over to the side of the bed and continued kissing me. She was left with her orange bra on. Then we broke apart from the kiss again and I started to remove my long black colored dress, with red strips. Ahsoka helped me removed it and throwed it over to the other side of the bed. Then I was left with my black bra on.

"Ahsoka."

"Yes?"

"I'm scared that we'll get caught."

"...We won't get caught Barriss. I can assure you that."

"...Ahsoka...can you promise me that we won't get caught?"

"...I promise."

Then we went back kissing each other. After making out for hours, we collapsed next to each other.

"Ahsoka."

"Yeah?"

"That was so...wonderful. I've never done anything like that in my life."

"Yeah...it was wonderful."

"...Barriss."

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me that you'll never tell our secret to anyone, including our masters?"

"Ahsoka, in my heart and soul, I'll never conceal our secret to anyone, including our masters."

"...I knew I can trust you Barriss."

"We both can trust each other."

"Yeah...I'm glad to have a friend like you Barriss."

"...You too Ahsoka."

"Good night Barriss."

"Sweet dreams Ahsoka."

Then I kissed her forehead and we both fell asleep next to each other.

_**Pewh, that was a lot of writing, but it was worth it. So they went to Tatooine to have a drinking contest, won the contest, returned to the ship, vomited into the toilet, returned to the jedi temple drunk, made out, and fell asleep. So now Barriss and Ahsoka promised each other that this secret will never be revealed to others, including their masters, and that they'll never get caught. Continue reading to find out what's gonna happen next in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello Fanfic readers. I just wanted to know how are you doing? Did anything interesting happened? Leave a review below.**_

_**Okay now you're probably wondering; "What am I reading?" Well this is my author's note.**_

_**I've never written an author's note before.**_

_**Now from what you saw in chapters 1 and 2 tells more about Barriss, then in chapters 3, 4, 5 and 6 tells you more about the friendship between Barriss and Ahsoka.**_

_**Now I was wondering do y'all have any ideas for what I should put in chapter 8?**_

_**If you do, leave a review below. It would be appreciated to hear your ideas.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**~Sulaiman Muhammad~**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Jedi Vacation

_**Just a quick note:**_

_**I would like to thank "Just a Crazy-Man" for this idea."**_

_**After Barriss and Ahsoka went to Tatooine to win the drinking contest and came back to the jedi temple, and fell asleep, Barriss woke up in the morning and fines Ahsoka asleep.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

As the sun rose from the sky and shined my face, causing me to wake up, I noticed how beautiful the sun looks. It's so shiny, you can clearly see it with your own eyes.

Then I turned around and found Ahsoka asleep. She looked so peaceful asleep. I just took this minute to look at her with a lot of intrest. If only I knew it was her in my dream. If only I thought of this sooner. If I thought of this sooner, this would've gone by quickly. But I was still afraid that my master will somehow find out about this and will probably get mad at me. Anakin will probably get mad at Ahsoka too. But just like Ahsoka said; "There was nothing to be afraid of."

Then I raised my right hand and held on to the right side of her face. Her skin was so soft, it was like someone stuffed pillow feathers inside her.

Then after helding onto her face, she woke up revealing her blue eyes in front of me.

"Why hello there Barriss."

"Good morning Ahsoka." Barriss said kissing her forehead.

"How good did you slept?"

"I slept just like a baby would have slept."

"Well that's good to hear."

"What about you Barriss? How good did you slept?"

"I slept like I was in heaven."

"Well that's cool."

"...Ahsoka."

"Yeah Barriss?"

"I want to say something important to you."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Then I got up on my knees and took Ahsoka's hands into mine, raising her up on her knees and facing me, while my hands are in Ahsoka's.

"Ahsoka...I will do everything for you to keep you happy. I will do everything to keep you alive and energetic. I will make sure that nobody tries to tear us apart from our friendship. I will never let anyone hurt you Ahsoka, never. I will make sure that you'll stay with me forever and ever until the end. I love you Ahsoka, and that's what makes me a better friend to you."

After I've said all of this, Ahsoka was speechless. She looked at me straight in the eye and hugged me.

"...I love you too Barriss. That's one of the sweeties things no one has ever said to me."

"That's because no one knows how to treat a friend like I do Ahsoka."

Then Ahsoka began to cry.

"Why are you crying Ahsoka?"

"Because Barriss...that was so touching. All of those sentences really touched my heart."

"I knew it would Ahsoka."

Then after a few minutes later I received a call on my jedi communicator.

"Hello?"

"_Ah hello Barriss. This is chancellor Palpatine speaking." _

"Hello chancellor...what is it that you want?"

_"I want to see you and Ahsoka at the chancellor chambers._"

"...Okay. We'll be there."

Then the communicator ended.

"I wonder what does the chancellor want from us?"

"It's okay Ahsoka. He only wants to see us."

"I know that. I was just wondering what he wanted from us."

"Well we won't know until we get there."

"...Alright...let's go."

After we've got dressed we headed out of my quarters and went to the chancellor chambers.

_**Chancellor Chambers.**_

"Ah hello Barriss and Ahsoka."

"Hello chancellor."

"Hello."

"I'm glad you both came here."

"So, why Barriss and I are here chancellor?"

"Because since we've been fighting the separatists for so long...I think it's time that I give you two a break."

"A break?...Really?"

"Yes Barriss."

"So does this mean we'll be taking a vacation?"

"Yep. At a beach resort."

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes. Indeed I am. Now go on now."

"Okay...wait...where is this beach resort?"

"At planet Naboo."

"Planet Naboo?...I've never heard of that planet before."

"Well padawan Tano now you do. Enjoy your break."

"Thank you chancellor."

Then me and Ahsoka started to go to the ship bay to take the Twilight ship to Naboo.

"Now this is gonna be fun."

"I know. I never knew that we would have a break at this time."

"Well just like he said; We've been fighting the separatists for so long that we needed a break. And I'm glad that we are having a break now."

"This so called planet Naboo seems interesting."

"Yeah. I bet it will be interesting."

Then we entered the Twilight ship, started the engines, and flew off to hyperspace.

It was taking a long time, so we've decided to do something while we waited.

"...Barriss."

"Yes?"

"Let's do something while we wait for the ship to come out of hyperspace."

"Okay...like what?"

"Anything."

"How about we...talk about us?"

"Hmm...okay. So you're a jedi healer?"

"Yes indeed. I have the power to heal people when they are injured. Whenever they get hurt, or if they have a wound, or anything like that, that's what I'm for."

"Huh...interesting."

"What about you Ahsoka? Is there something you want to say?"

"Well...remember when we were stuck inside that battle tank on geonosis? When that happened, I thought we were done for."

"Yeah...but gladly you used that jedi communicator to get help. I was so grateful for that."

"I was grateful too."

"...Ahsoka...what if Anakin and Luminara finds out that we're gone?"

"Then the chancellor will let them know that we are on a vacation."

"Alright then."

"...So did that advice I gave you sunked in?"

"What do you mean Ahsoka?"

"Meaning did it sunked into your head that you clearly get it. When I told you that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah...I clearly understand that. Do you remember what happened last night?"

"No. What happened last night?"

"You made out with me."

"!...Oooh now I remember. Yeah I remember that."

"Yeah. I'm glad that when I woke up I found you with me. You didn't left me alone or anything."

"You know I couldn't leave you alone Barriss." Ahsoka said kissing her cheek.

"I know...why did you stayed this time?"

"...Because when I left you alone the first time, I thought to myself; That was foolish of me to leave a hot girl like you alone there to sleep by yourself and not along with me. So in the morning I stayed along with you."

"...Thank you Ahsoka."

"You're welcome Barriss. You are the bestest friend a Togruta can ever have."

"That's really nice of you Ahsoka."

Then it has been seven minutes since we've left.

"Ugh!"

"It's okay Ahsoka...we'll get there soon."

"Yes I know but it's taking forever!"

"...I think I know what to do to pass the time."

"And that is?"

"...Come here."

Then Ahsoka moved toward me.

"...Now what?"

I didn't respond as I moved closer to her and kissed her. Then Ahsoka wrapped her arms around me and held onto me while we were kissing. Then we broke apart from the kiss.

"You've really thought of doing this to pass the time huh?"

"Of course Soka."

"Okay...Barri."

Then we returned kissing.

After nine minutes passed we finally came out of hyperspace.

"Ahsoka look!...Planet Naboo."

"Cool...let's just see if this planet does have a beach resort."

"Of course it does Ahsoka. Remember what the chancellor said? There is a beach resort here."

"I know, but I would like to see for myself."

_**Naboo.**_

After landing on planet Naboo, we were really amazed. The landscape, the waterfalls, the water, the environment, everything that is in this planet is just so beautiful.

"Ahsoka...this planet is so beautiful."

"Yeah I know. But where is the beach resort?"

"Ahsoka be patient. Let's get ourselves a hotel first."

Then Ahsoka returned with a sigh.

"Alright. I'm really curious of what our hotel rooms would look like, so let's go."

Then we straggled into the hotel building to get ourselves a hotel room.

"Hello and welcome to planet Naboo. Where we find ourselves luxurious, impressive, and capable of making your life productive. So how can I help you two?"

"Me and Ahsoka would like to have a hotel room please?"

"Sure."

Then he handed us a hotel room card.

"Here you go. Your room number is; 150."

"Thank you."

"Enjoy your vacation ladies."

Then we went to a elevator and went to the first floor. Because in the first floor there was rooms that started with 100. So I thought maybe room 150 must be there.

"Here it is Barriss, room 150."

"Finally. Now let me use this room card to get us inside."

All I had to do was slide it down, then it opened.

"Wow! Barriss this room is so luxurious!"

"I know. They even have a refrigerator in here."

"Barriss...I think you're going to love this."

Then when I looked outside, I was really amazed. I returned with a gasp.

"Oh my...God! Look at this view of Naboo!"

"I know! It's so beautiful."

"Let's go see what the beds look like Ahsoka."

"Alright."

Then we went into the bedroom.

"Ooh this looks nice!"

"Oh my goodness Barriss. These beds are so soft."

"I know."

"...Hey Barriss."

"Yeah Ahsoka?"

"Since we're alone...you know what we can do?"

"What?"

Then Ahsoka went towards me with a smile and pushed me down onto the bed and went on-top of me and kissed me. She even took her hands into my hands and locked them down so that I couldn't move them.

Then I moaned into the kiss and we broke apart from it.

"Ahsoka...we can't do this now."

"Why not?"

"It's too soon. There's more than just doing this."

"I know Barriss. But I just love being with you and I love doing this with you."

"I love being with you too Ahsoka and I love doing this with you too, but there's more than just this."

"I know that. But let's just stay here for a little while longer then we can go and do whatever the heck we want."

Then I returned with a sigh.

"Okay Ahsoka. What else are you going to do to me?"

"Suckle on your neck."

"Why my neck?"

"Because if I do that, then you'll received more pleasure."

"...Alright...do it."

Then Ahsoka went toward my neck and started suckling on it. I groaned and moaned in pleasure as she was suckling on it. I tried to move both of my hands but Ahsoka still had them in hers.

As she was doing this I closed my eyes in pleasure. She also started kissing my neck. Making me moan in pleasure even more. While my eyes were closed I started to think in my head. I thought of me and Ahsoka in bed making out. I thought of us both moaning in pleasure. I thought of suckling on her neck to make her moan. I thought of us kissing even more. And right after that my eyes were forced opened. I flipped us over so that I was on-top of her. I raised myself up and was trying to take off my dress. Ahsoka came up and helped me scuffled it off of me. Then I threw it over to the other side of the bed and started removing Ahsoka's dress off her. Then she threw it to the other side of the bed and returned kissing me.

Then we went to the bed and snuggled under the blankets together. After a few hours passed we fell asleep next to each other.

Then I woke up and found Ahsoka next to me. She looked so beautiful asleep. Her headtails were perfect. They really fit herself good. Then I reached out my hand and started touching her head. Then she woke up in front of me.

"Hello Barriss."

"Hello Ahsoka."

Then we both kissed our lips.

"Now wasn't that fantastic Barriss?"

"Yes it was Ahsoka. It was really fantastic. It was so wonderful."

"I knew you would say that."

Then Ahsoka placed her head on my chest and I placed my hand on her head for comfort.

"You are so beautiful Ahsoka."

"No, you're the one who is beautiful Barriss."

"Ahsoka I admit it, you are really beautiful."

"Name ten things that makes me beautiful."

"One, your personality, two, your beautiful blue eyes, three your hot sexy body, four, your headtails, five, your beautiful face, six, your soft grey lips, seven, your hot sexy long legs, eight, your pure soft skin, nine, you're really healthy, and ten, you're so vivid. That's all the ten things I can describe about you Ahsoka Tano."

"...You know...all of those sweet, and kind descriptions that you describe about me were really nice."

"I love you so much Ahsoka."

"I love you so much too Barriss."

Then we kissed our lips again.

"Wanna go to the beach resort of Naboo?"

"Yeah...sure...let's go. But first we need to get ready."

"Alright. Let's get ready then."

So we took a shower, got dressed, went out the door, and started to go to the beach resort of Naboo.

_**Beach Resort Of Naboo.**_

When we got to the beach, there was sand everywhere, people were everywhere, the ocean water crashing onto the shore, and everything.

"Wow...this is so beautiful then I imagine Barriss. Planet Naboo does have a beach resort."

"Yep...we look so beautiful in our swim suits don't we Ahsoka?"

"Yep. We sure do."

"Are you ready to have fun Ahsoka?"

"Heck yeah!"

Then we started playing catch with the ball, then we played tag, then we did some sparring, then we did a race, and all sorts of things.

"Pewh! All of that ball catching, tagging each other, sparring, racing, and all of that stuff really tired me out."

"Yep. But there's something else that I want to do."

"And what's that Barriss?"

"Swimming in the ocean."

"Okay. Let's do that."

Then me and Ahsoka entered the water.

"Oooh the water is perfect."

"Yeah. It's all warm and pure."

"Hey Barriss."

"Yeah Ahsoka?"

"If you were stranded in the middle of an island, who would you rather be with and why?"

"It would be you Ahsoka. Because if I was to make it out alive, I would need all of your help."

"Awesome."

"Who would you rather be with to look at the stars in the sky?"

"You Ahsoka."

"Heh. I knew you would say that Barriss."

"Yes I know."

"Barriss...don'tchu you know how beautiful you are?"

"We're both beautiful Ahsoka. That's what we're meant to be."

Then Ahsoka went toward me and locked her legs onto my waist, wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I'm so glad to have a friend like Ahsoka. She's the perfect friend I would have. She deserves more from me and I deserve more from her.

"...Barriss...why don't we swim back to shore?"

"Okay."

Then we started swimming back to shore. When we got back to shore, there was separatists soldiers there. They were harming the civilians. So we approached them and started to deal with them.

"Halt you republic dogs!"

"Alright boys, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Leave this beach!"

"What if we don't huh? Then whatchu gonna do?"

"...Alright...looks like you boys chose the hard way."

Then we grabbed out our lightsabers and ignited them.

"Uh oh."

"Ready Barriss?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Let's do this."

"Fire!"

Then I ran to them and started demolishing them. I cut one of his arms off, then cutted his head off.

Ahsoka ran into two battle droids and sliced them both.

We destroyed, wrecked, and smashed everyone of them.

"...Well...that was fast."

"Yeah it was...Ahsoka...did we just fought them in our swim suits?"

"Umm...yeah we did."

"Oh. If only we've changed into our dresses so this would've been a better battle. Fighting in our swim suits was just...senseless."

"Well I'm already hungry after demolishing those separatists soldiers."

"Okay. Let's go back to our hotel room and order some room service."

"Do you remember what number our room is?"

"Yes. Room 150."

"Alright. Let's go."

Then we returned to the hotel building, went into the elevator, and reached to our hotel room.

"Okay Barriss. Order some room service."

"I'm doing that right now. Hello? Is this room service?"

_"Yes." _

"Okay, uh, we would like to have a dinner special please?"

_"What is your hotel room number?" _

"Room 150."

_"Okay. We'll be there soon." _

"Thank you."

Then I hung up the phone.

"Did you ordered it?"

"Yes I did. I ordered us a dinner special. They'll be here soon."

"Okay."

After waiting for a while, they came to the door and knocked on the door three times.

"That's them Barriss."

"I know."

Then I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello ma'am."

"Hello."

"This goes to the dinner table?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Then they set up the table and put down everything in the dinner table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too."

Then they left.

"Oooh this dinner special looks interesting."

"Yeah it does. There's stake, french fries, pizza, hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, tacos, chicken, chicken nuggets, and everything that is in this table."

"So...shall we begin?"

"Yes Ahsoka...let's begin. After we finish our dinner we'll take a shower, put on our sleeping gowns, and go to sleep."

"Okay. Let's eat."

So after we've finished our dinner special we started to take a shower.

"I'll get the water running."

"Okay Barriss."

Then I went to the bathroom, turned on the water fossett, and waited until it got warm. After a while of waiting the water got warm.

"Okay Ahsoka it got warm."

"Good. Let's go in."

Then we entered the shower. I was the first to enter, then Ahsoka was the second to enter. After we got inside I started to wash my hair out. Then Ahsoka came behind me and kissed my neck. I moaned in pleasure then I turned around and kissed her back.

"Why are you so in love with my neck Ahsoka?"

"Well it's part of your body right?"

"Yeah."

"And when I suckle or kiss your neck that gives you pleasure right?"

"Yeah."

"Well...that's why."

"Okay...I was just asking. But let's wash up and go to bed."

"Alright."

So we returned washing up all over our bodies, I washed my hair, Ahsoka washed her headtails, then we brushed our teethes and rinsed then we were done, and we headed out the shower.

Then we returned to our bedroom, dried ourselves out, put on our sleeping gowns, and went into the bed together.

"Ahsoka...today was the best day of my life."

"Mine too Barriss."

"So...what do you want to do in the morning?"

"That I don't know yet...but I'll think of something in the morning."

"Okay."

"I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka. Sweet dreams."

Then I kissed her forehead, and we went to sleep.

_**And so they were offered a break, went to planet Naboo, got a hotel room, went to the beach, fought some separatists soldiers, received a dinner special, washed up in the shower, put on their sleeping gowns, and went to sleep. Again I would like to thank "**__**Just a Crazy-Man" for this idea. Thank you "**__**Just a Crazy-Man."**_


	9. Chapter 9: A New Bigger Threat

**After**_** Barriss and Ahsoka went to planet Naboo they went to a hotel room, then they went to a beach resort, swimed in the ocean, fought some separatists soldiers, returned back to their hotel room, ordered room service, ate their dinner special, took a shower, then went to sleep, Barriss wakes up again and finds Ahsoka still next to her.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I woke up again I found Ahsoka still next to me. Then I began trying to wake her up.

"Ahsoka...Ahsoooka...wake up...come on."

Then she scuffled herself up from her right side of the bed.

"Ugh...morning Barriss."

"Good morning Ahsoka." Barriss said kissing her forehead.

"It's time to wake up."

"...I know."

"I'm gonna go outside where the balcony is okay?"

"Okay..."

Then I got up and went to the balcony to look at the amazing view of Naboo. This view is a vast view of planet Naboo. I could just stay out here all day talking about how beautiful this view is. Then later on Ahsoka came to the balcony.

"Hey Ahsoka."

"Hey Barriss. The view looks amazing doesn't it?"

"Yes it is Ahsoka."

"...Hey Barriss...have you ever thought of...I don't know...ordering a breakfast special?"

"Hey you know...I was thinking about doing that."

"Why don't you do it now?"

"Okay. I'll order it right now."

"...Ahsoka."

"Yes?"

"What about planning on what are we going to do out there?"

"Well...why don't we eat breakfast first, then we'll think about what we're going to do out there?"

"Good idea."

Then I grabbed the phone and started ordering breakfast.

"Hello, this is Barriss Offee. I'm calling to ask for a breakfast special please?"

_"Okay, we'll be right there momentarily."_

"Okay. Thank you."

Then I hung up the phone.

"They said they'll be here momentarily."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they will be here in a moment."

"Okay. I can wait."

Then after a while of waiting, they came to the door and started knocking on it.

"Hey Barriss."

"Yes?"

"That's them."

"Alright."

Then I opened the door and let them in.

"Good morning ma'am."

"Good morning."

"This goes to the breakfast table?"

"Yep."

Then they set up the table and put down all of the breakfast food on the table.

"There you go ma'am. Have a good day."

"You too."

Then they left.

"So Barriss...what do we got?"

"Well we got pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, oatmeal, serial, and a bunch of other things."

"Okay. Let's begin just like yesterday when we were about to eat dinner."

Then Ahsoka and I started to eat breakfast. After a while of eating we were done.

"Oooh boy. Those pancakes were delicious!"

"I know Ahsoka. They were perfect. So...what plans do you have for to do something out there Ahsoka?"

"Well...uh...why don't we...um...go to a swimming pool, but a bigger one."

"Okay. Let's go."

Then we took a shower, got dressed, went out the door and started to head for a swimming pool, but a bigger one.

**Jedi Temple. **

Later at the jedi temple, Anakin, and Luminara were called to the council chambers.

"So why we were called here?"

"Because Anakin, all of a sudden we all just sensed a bigger disturbance in the force."

"Could it be a Sith perhaps?"

"No Luminara. This is not a ordinary Sith...this one is even stronger then any other Sith lord in the galaxy."

Then master windu started pulling out a blue print.

"This is Darth Nihilus. He is one of the most powerful Force users in Sith history. Now they say he is a bigger threat to us."

"I have never heard of this Sith lord before."

"It also says that you feel pain when you hear his voice."

"Dang. He is a bigger threat to us now."

"Yes Skywalker. Also he even has the power to try and lead a jedi to the dark side. He'll use any of his lies to try and convince you to the dark side."

"Dangerous this Sith lord is. Powerful he is. A bigger threat, he is to us."

"We want you two to contact Barriss and Ahsoka and let them know about this. This is really serious."

"Yes master windu. We'll contact them now."

Then they bowed and left the chambers.

_**Naboo.** _

"Okay Ahsoka. We're here."

"Good. Let's go swimming!"

Then we jumped into the pool and received a big splash.

"Now that was awesome."

"Yeah Ahsoka. That was one big splash."

"Hey Barriss! I have an idea! Let's play a game."

"And what game is it?"

"Okay here it is, it's called; Breath Holder. To play this game is to see how long you can hold your breath under water."

"Ooh sounds like a challenging game to me."

"Alright let's do this."

"First one of us has to watch each other to see who can hold their breath."

"Okay, I'll sit on this edge over here and I'll watch you Barriss."

"Alright."

"Three, two, one and...go!"

Then I started to level myself down under water while holding my breath. All I could see around me was the water colored blue. I still was holding my breath but then I came to a point when I want to come out of the water. And so I did and was gasping for air.

"So...how...did I...do Ahsoka?"

"You did great Barriss. You stayed there for three minutes. Now it's my turn."

"Okay. I'll sit on this edge and watch you. Three, two, one...go!"

Then Ahsoka leveled herself down under water while holding her breath. While I was sitting on this edge all I could see was a crooked, blurry version of Ahsoka. It took longer than I expected, then later on she came out of the water panting and gasping for air.

"Pewh...so...how was that?"

"Oh my God Ahsoka...you stayed there for seven minutes. How is that possible?"

"Well you what they say...holding your breath without moving makes it easier."

"Huh...okay. Maybe next time I'll stay even longer in the water than you."

"I would like to see you try Barriss."

"Heh heh heh, alright let's not get competitive now."

Then all of sudden I received a call on my jedi communicator.

"You're getting a call at a time like this?"

"Well Ahsoka whatever it is, it must be important."

"Okay."

"Hello?"

_"Barriss, this is Luminara and Anakin Skywalker calling in." _

"Master Luminara."

"Master. What's up?"

_"Well snips me and master Luminara are calling you for a serious reason." _

"What is the serious reason?"

_"There's a new stronger Sith lord name Darth Nihilus. Here's a blue print of him right now."_

Then a blue print of Darth Nihilus popped up in the screen.

"!...Oh my."

"This is Darth Nihilus?"

_"Yep. He is one of the most powerful force users in Sith history. They say he is a bigger threat to us now."_

"What else is there about him?"

_"They say you will feel pain when you hear his voice. And he has the power to try and lead a jedi to the dark side by using his lies on you. We want you two to be careful and stay away from him. Don't even try to fight him alone. He's too powerful for the both of you."_

"Alright master Skywalker. We'll be careful."

_"May the force be with you two."_

Then the transmitter ended.

"Wow...this Darth Nihilus person sounds serious."

"Yeah Ahsoka. We have to be very careful from him. Who knows what he can do to us?"

"Lead us to the dark side I say."

"That will never happen."

"Yeah, it sure will never happen."

"Let's go back to our hotel room Ahsoka."

"Okay."

Then we returned to our room.

"Pewh. Oh man."

"What's wrong Barriss?"

"I feel tired."

"Okay, then why don't you take a rest?"

"But what about you Ahsoka? I don't want to lose you by the hands of this Sith lord."

"Don't worry Barriss. You won't lose me, and neither I will not lose you."

Then she kissed my lips.

"Now get some rest. I'm gonna go and take a walk outside for a while."

"You sure you can handle yourself out there alone?"

"Barriss, I can assure you that I can handle myself out there."

"...Okay...good day...Ahsoka."

Then I went to the bedroom and fell asleep on the bed.

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I left Barriss alone to take a rest, I started walking outside of Naboo. Everything is beautiful like she said. Then all of a sudden I bumped into someone that looks like me but in a boy version.

"Ugh. Sorry, I'm sorry."

" It's okay. It was just an accident."

"You need a hand?"

Then when I looked straight at the figure, it was another Togruta like me.

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you?"

"My name is Greg. And who are you?"

"I'm a padawan learner Ahsoka Tano."

"I've never seen another Togruta in years."

"Neither did I."

"So whats a female Togruta like you doing out here of Naboo?"

"I'm just taking a walk for a while. You know, getting some fresh air."

"Mind if I walk with you or not? I'm just asking."

"Okay. Sure."

Then me and Greg started walking together.

"So you're a padawan learner?"

"Yeah. My master is Anakin Skywalker. He teaches me everything about the jedi order and the rules and stuff. But mostly he breaks all the rules."

"Not everyone follows the rules."

"Heh. Yeah that's for sure."

"So why are you here Ahsoka?"

"Oh, I'm just on a vacation."

"Are you on a vacation with someone?"

"Yeah."

"May I ask who?"

"Barriss Offee. She's my best friend in the whole world. She's even a jedi healer."

"How interesting."

"Yeah. She's like a special one in the jedi order. So...are you a padawan learner?"

"I was once. But now I'm a jedi knight."

"Oh. Well someday I myself will be a jedi knight too."

"You just need a lot of training Tano."

"Yeah. That's what everyone says to me."

"...May I offer you some lunch padawan Tano?"

"Really?...uh...sure. Why not."

"Okay. Follow me. I know a good place that serves good lunch."

"Okay. Lead the way Greg."

And so I met another Togruta that looked like me, but in a boy version. Everything about him is all boy stuff. His appearance is a boy version of himself. Then after walking for a while he took me to a place that serves good lunch.

"Hello and welcome to Naboo's lunch resort. Where we serve good food and good beverages, and everything that is delicious here. Now, what would you like?"

"I would like to have a sandwich and a strawberry drink."

"Good choice boy."

"And Ahsoka, what would you like?"

"I would like to have the same thing he's having."

"Alright, they'll be out momentarily."

"Alright. Come on Ahsoka, let's go wait."

"Okay."

So we both ordered the same thing and waited a moment for them to be finished. Then after a moment passed they were done.

"Alright. Here ya go."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, what's your name boy?"

"Names Greg."

"Ah, okay. That'll be $3.00 dollars please?"

"Alright. Here ya go."

"Thanks Greg. Have a good day mates."

Then we went to a table, sat down, and started eating.

"You know...you're a really nice guy Greg. I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Your welcome Ahsoka. I hope you find this...hearty...of me."

"Why of course I find this hearty of you Greg. This is really nice."

"Thanks. I'm just trying to be as nice as I can to anyone that I meet."

"Well I'm glad that you are nice."

Then after we finished eating he walked me back to the hotel building.

"Thanks for offering me lunch Greg. That was really nice of you."

"Your welcome Ahsoka."

"Well, I should be going now."

"Ahsoka, wait!"

"What?"

"I want to...try something."

"Like what Greg?"

"I'll show you."

Then he started moving towards me and was about to kiss me but I pushed him back.

"No Greg...I can't."

"Why not Ahsoka?"

"Because...I love Barriss."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep. I wasn't sure if you were to be okay with that."

"Ahsoka, of course I'm not okay with that. That's wrong and you know it!"

"I know. But I love her, and I always will."

"Ahsoka. Being with a man is more better than being with a woman."

"I know...but Barriss and I started this relationship together. We love each other. And if I do anything provoking to Barriss...it'll break her heart...and she'll probably not be my friend anymore. I will not let that happen."

"...Well Ahsoka...if you ever want to talk to me, or if you decide to cancel your relationship with your friend...you come to me. Here's my phone number, and my hotel room number.

Then he handed me his phone number, and his hotel room number. It was 230.

"Your hotel room number is 230 right?"

"Yep. That's what it saids."

"...Okay...goodbye Greg."

"Goodbye Ahsoka. Maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow?"

"...M-...Maybe...I don't know. I'll see you some other time."

Then I walked back inside the hotel building, went to a elevator, and back to our room number; 150.

When I came back I tried not to release a wave of my tears, because Barriss would've heard me crying. I don't want to cancel my relationship with Barriss. That would've broken her heart. She'll probably not be my friend anymore, let alone she'll probably not speak to me again or anything like that.

So I went to the bedroom where Barriss was and snuggled with her and fell asleep.

_**Sorry if I had Ahsoka didn't know much about Naboo. I didn't know about that planet.**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Decision I Can't Make

_**After Barriss and Ahsoka discovered a new sith lord has risen they were told to take caution. Then Ahsoka meets another Togruta name; Greg. Now we shall see what else is gonna happen in this next chapter.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

My point of view is probably gonna be short anyway. So when I came back, snuggled inside the blankets, and fell asleep I received a nightmare. It was about Darth Nihilus annihilated the republic and turned the jedi temple into a sith temple. Then I saw Barriss in dark clothing. She turned to the dark side. Barriss turned around with a evil look on her face and said; You...have failed the jedi...even me Ahsoka. Then I woke up with a gasp.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"...I...just had a nightmare."

"What happened in your nightmare?"

"Darth Nihilus annihilated the republic and turned the jedi temple into a sith temple. Then I saw you in black clothing. You turned to the dark side. Then you turned around with a evil look on your face and said to me; You...have failed the jedi...even me Ahsoka."

"What?"

"Yes. That's all that happened. Barriss...the nightmare...won't happen in reality...will it? You won't turn to the dark side...will you?"

_**Barriss's POV.**_

Then I returned with a hug.

"Ahsoka my darling...that will never happen in reality. I will never turn to the dark side for any reason."

"What about Darth Nihilus?"

"Darth Nihilus can go to hell. Ahsoka, remember this that you told me; There's nothing to be afraid of. Also, a jedi shouldn't show fear to its enemies, because that shows that you are the easy target. You just have to face your fears and stand up for yourself. Fear is nothing but a black aura of darkness. Bravery is nothing but a white shine of light that warms your heart."

"...Thank you Barriss. I needed that. So...what else you wanna do on Naboo?"

"Hm...you know...I think we covered much everything right?...Why don't we go back to the Jedi Temple?"

"...Yeah let's go, I'm all out of ideas on Naboo."

"Alright. Let's go home."

And so Ahsoka and I were done with Naboo. It was a really beautiful planet, but I wouldn't spend my vacation here without having to worry about this Darth Nihilus person. If he never existed, this would've gone by peaceful already. So we entered the Twilight ship, started up the engines, and flew off to hyperspace.

And just like last time, it was taking a long time to get to Naboo, now it was taking a long time to get home so we waited and waited, and waited. Then all of a sudden we came home.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

"Alright Ahsoka. We're home."

"Good. Home at last."

"Remember Ahsoka. Nobody must know about our relationship together."

"I know that Barriss. I should be telling you that you must not let anyone know about our secret, but you know that already."

"Come on. Let's go."

Then we came out of the ship and started walking down the hallway. Then we arrived at my quarters.

"Ah...it feels so good to be home doesn't it Ahsoka?"

"Yep. You can say that again."

Then I returned with a yawn.

"Well...I'm gonna get some rest now."

"Rest?...Now?...How are you that tired?"

"Because all of that waiting inside the ship tired me out. So I'm gonna take a long nap."

"Okay. I was gonna head to my quarters anyway. See ya Barriss."

"See ya later Ahsoka...be safe."

"I will."

Then I fell asleep on my bed.

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I left Barriss's quarters, I started walking down the hallway and was heading to my quarters. But then all of a sudden I received a call on my comlink.

"What the? Who's calling me at this time?"

When I answered it, It was Greg.

_"Hello Ahsoka. How's it going?"_

"Greg? What the? How did you? What are you doing calling me?"

_"What? All I wanted to say was; Hi."_

"How did you contacted me?"

_"All I did was sensed your communication code." _

"Where was that?"

_"At planet Naboo, when we both said our goodbyes. After we said our goodbyes, I started to sense you in the force and suddenly found your communication code." _

"...Alright...why are you calling me for?"

_"Do you have time?" _

"Time? What do you mean; Time?"

_"I was thinking if you would like to come and meet me so we can discuss a conversation."_

"Where do you live?"

_"At Dantooine." _

"...Alright...I'll come."

_"Hurry if you can." _

Then the transmitter ended. I can't believe it was Greg. I can't believe he was able to contact me. This is just all weird now. Anyway I went to the ship bay, took the Twilight ship and reached for Dantooine.

_**Dantooine.**_

After I landed on Dantooine, Greg showed up.

"Ahsoka, you're here."

"Hey Greg. So this is where you live?"

"Yeah. After I grew up at the jedi temple, I returned to Dantooine to take care of my old mother."

"Is she still alive?"

"Well...unfortunately my old mother died."

"Oh...I'm sorry. What about your dad?"

"My dad died in a war between the separatists. After I've heard of that, I was provoked."

"Meaning...?"

"I was really angry. The republic didn't even supported him with a lot of troops. They should've distributed him a lot more troops. If they would've done that, my father wouldn't have died. But I will never forget the day my father died by the hands of those pitiless separatist soldiers."

"Well we don't wanna have no soldiers at the republic base. So they gave him more than what he needed. We just needed to save up on more soldiers."

"...I know."

"So...what conversation are we going to discuss?"

"...We're going to discuss about you and Barriss, and to make a decision to leave her."

"What?!...No!...I already told you that I don't wanna leave Barriss!"

"Let's go inside my house and discuss it there."

Then he led me to his house.

"Greg...please listen to me, I don't wanna leave Barriss, I don't wanna cancel our relationship, I love her and she loves me!"

"Ahsoka being with a woman is wrong and YOU know it!"

Then I returned in frustration.

"I already know that!"

"If you already know that, then why are you still with this woman?"

"Because I don't wanna hurt the one I love."

"Ahsoka, listen...being with a man is much better than that...indeed she'll get upset but that's just how life is."

"...Now I never should've come here, you are just trying to do what's best for me!"

"Yes, because I want you to see what is right and what is wrong."

"I already know what's right and what's wrong. If I do anything provoking to Barriss it'll break her heart! I can't let that happen Greg!"

"I don't give a crap if it happens! She's gonna have to deal with it!"

"You don't even know her!"

"You're right. I don't know her, so what?"

"So what? Barriss and I are happy together. We're happy to be friends together. We will do everything together!"

"Oh yeah? What if the jedi chancellor finds out about this, including your master?"

"If they decide to displace me and Barriss from the jedi temple, then Barriss and I will leave the temple and live a happy life."

"If two women like y'all were to live a happy life, if you both were displaced from the temple, that's just pathetic!"

"Who ask you?! You can't tell me what to do! I'm a grown woman! I can do whatever I want!"

"Well guess what?! Now you're breaking the jedi rules, just like your master!"

"Who side are you on?!"

"The jedi and the republic."

"Greg...look...I can't do this right now. I have to go."

Then I walked out the door and Greg came out by standing outside the door.

"You are making a big mistake Ahsoka!"

I didn't respond to him as I ignored him and kept on walking. Then I went inside the Twilight ship, started the engines and left.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After I returned to the Jedi Temple, I parked the Twilight ship inside the ship bay, and started walking down the hallway of the temple.

Then that's when Barriss was running up to me.

"Ahsoka!"

"Barriss!"

We both hugged.

"Oh my God where were you? I was looking all over for you."

"Oh that...I WAS gonna return to my quarters but I decided to go to the ship bay and fly to a planet."

"What planet was it?"

"Dantooine."

"Woah...I never heard of that planet before."

"Well Barriss now you do."

"...Are you okay Ahsoka?"

"Yeah...I'm just...confuse, and provoked."

"Yeah, I can tell. I sense confusion, and irritation in you Ahsoka."

"...I'm just...not feeling like myself today."

"Why, what happened?"

"We can't discuss it here Barriss."

"...I think I know what'll cheer you up."

"Really?...What?"

"...Dex's Diner!"


	11. Chapter 11: Cheating

_**After Ahsoka and Greg had a fight, Ahsoka returned to the jedi temple with confusion and irritation in her mind. Barriss knows whats wrong with her and so she's gonna cheer her up with something y'all might recognize.**_

_**Outside Of Coruscant.**_

_**Barriss's POV.** _

After I found out what was wrong with Ahsoka I started to do something to cheer her up.

"Barriss, do you even know where Dex's Diner is?"

"Of course I do Ahsoka. We just gotta keep on going."

"Alright."

After a while of walking we were finally there.

"Here we are. Dex's Diner."

"...Okay."

"Still confused and irritated?"

"Yes."

"Let's go inside and discuss it there."

_**Dex's** **Diner.**_

Then we entered the building and that's when Dex showed up.

"Barriss!"

"Hey Dex!"

We both hugged.

"Dang girl, I haven't seen you since you and Ahsoka had to deal with those brain worms. MAN, those things are gross."

"Yeah. I know."

"Hey Ahsoka. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good. So how can I help you ladies today?"

"Well first, me and Ahsoka would like to have a table please?"

"Gotcha. Follow me."

Then Dex started to lead us to a table. Then we arrived at the table and sat down.

"So what do you girls want today?"

"I would like to have a bowl of salad please?"

"Gotcha. And Ahsoka, what would you like?"

"... ...Same thing Barriss is having I guess."

"Alright, they'll be here in a minute."

After Dex left, I turned to face Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka...are you okay?"

"No Barriss...I'm not."

"Well, why don't we discuss it here then?"

"...Alright. It all happened on Naboo. After we've returned to our hotel room, you said that you were tired. And that's when I started walking alone outside. While I was walking I bumped into someone. And that person was a Togruta like me, but it was a boy. A Jedi Knight."

"Really?...What is his name?"

"His name is Greg."

"Interesting."

"After I found out what his name was, he asked me if it were okay if he was to walk along with me. And so I accepted it. Then he was asking me, how was my life, how was I doing, who was I with on the vacation, and all that stuff."

"What else happened?"

"Then he offered me lunch. After we had lunch he walked me back to the hotel building. He was really a nice guy though."

"What else?"

"When I told him that I was leaving he yelled out saying; Ahsoka, stop! I asked him; What? Then he replied saying that he wanted to try something on me. He wanted to kiss me, but I pushed him back and told him...about our relationship."

When Ahsoka told me that I was shocked.

"Ahsoka!...Why did you told him that? You didn't told anyone else did you?"

"No Barriss. I didn't. And when we came back to the Jedi Temple, that's when you were going to take a nap, and that's when I was gonna return to my quarters. But then Greg called me and was telling me to meet him at Dantooine to discuss a conversation. When I arrived I asked him; What are we going to discuss about? And he replied; We are going to discuss about your friend Barriss and to make a decision...to leave her."

"He wanted you to make a decision to leave me? Why?"

"Because that jerk said being with a woman is wrong, and that being with a man is better. I'm so sorry Barriss...I didn't mean to give out this secret."

"It's okay Ahsoka, it's not your fault. Please tell me will you stay with me?"

"Will you?"

"Of course Ahsoka. I love you."

"I love you too Barriss."

Then we kissed. Then Ahsoka began crying and I started patting her back for comfort.

"It's okay Ahsoka, It's okay, no one else knows about this, neither the chancellor and our masters don't know about this, It's okay."

"I'm sorry...I can't help it."

"I know Ahsoka."

Then finally Dex came back with our salads.

"Here ya go ladies. Sorry if I took so long, I had to take some other orders, and I had to scrub my bosses's feet. My boss is a girl so...yeah it's kinda awkward."

"Alright. Thanks Dex."

"Your welcome. Have a good meal."

Then Dex left and I started to eat my salad but Ahsoka was using her fork playing with it.

"...Ahsoka...you're suppose to eat it, not play with it."

"Huh?...Oh...yeah...I know that."

"Your not hungry?"

"I am...it's just that since I told him about our relationship I have this weird feeling inside my stomach."

"Well Ahsoka if you want, I can take that bowl out of your hands and eat it myself?"

"...Go ahead."

Then she handed me her bowl. So I decided to eat the rest of Ahsoka's salad. After eating the rest of it, I was done.

"...You ready to go home Ahsoka?"

"...Yeah. Let's go."

"Alright. But first, let me give Dex some credits before we leave."

"I'll take those credits out of your hands."

"Woah!...Where did you come from?...Nah that doesn't matter. Here's the credits."

"Thanks Barriss. See you ladies later."

And so we started walking out of the building of Dex's Diner, and went back to the jedi temple.

Then Ahsoka had something to say.

"Hey Barriss...I'm gonna go outside and get a lot of fresh air okay?"

"Okay. But make sure that you don't run into Darth Nihilus."

"I'll make sure of that Barriss. See ya."

"You too Ahsoka."

Then she left.

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

As I was walking outside of Coruscant, I was still getting this weird feeling in my stomach. Like I wanted to vomit or something. Maybe it had something to do with Greg. So I thought of going to Dantooine to see if Greg's okay.

_**Dantooine.**_

After I landed on Dantooine I started to search for him in his house.

"Greg!...Greg!...Are you here?...Greg!"

Then I heard footsteps. As I turned around he was in front of me and he kissed me. He picked me up and pinned me to a wall.

"Greg...I can't do this, I love Barriss."

"I know that...but you'll love me instead."

"Greg...no...I...can't."

"Maybe this'll change your mind."

Then he leaned over to my neck and started suckling on it. It made me moan in pleasure.

"Now do you see how better it is to be with a guy Ahsoka?"

"G-...Greg...I...can't...do...this..."

"You can't fight it Ahsoka."

"...Ah screw it, take me Greg!"

Then we started kissing some more. Then he led us to his room, and laid me down on his bed with him on-top of me. We made out for what seem like hours. Then we came to a point where we collapsed next to each other, and started breathing heavily.

"Ahsoka...how was that?"

"...That was...fantastic Greg."

"I knew you would love it Ahsoka."

"Well I didn't know you were going to sneak up behind me."

"...Goodnight Ahsoka."

"...Goodnight...Greg."

Then him and I fell asleep.

_**Now I know what you're thinking; *Gasp!* "Uh oh! Oh my God! Oh boy this is bad, and all of that stuff. Ahsoka made out with Greg without Barriss noticing. What will happen if Barriss finds out? What will happen if Barriss finds out that Ahsoka is pregnant? What will happen if Barriss finds out that Greg loves Ahsoka? All of your answers will soon be answered.**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Secret Is Revealed

_**Ahsoka's POV.** _

I didn't know what happened. All I did was went to Dantooine to see if Greg was okay, and all of a sudden I made out with him. I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't.

I was asleep next to him, and he started waking me up.

"Hey...Ahsoka...get up...come on baby."

Then I scuffled myself up.

"Ugh...Greg?...Is that you?"

"Yes Ahsoka...it is."

"Oh...okay."

Then I didn't realize that this was real. So I returned with a scream.

"AH!"

"Hey, hey, calm down Ahsoka."

"Oh my God...oh my god...OH MY GOD! No, no, no, this can't be real, this cannot be real!"

"It is real Ahsoka."

"NO IT'S NOT! Uh...I know! I'll pinch myself!"

I tried...and it didn't worked.

"!...N-...NO! This can't be possible!"

"It is possible Ahsoka. You made out with me, we both made out with each other."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN; WE MADE OUT WITH EACH OTHER?! YOU BROUGHT ME INTO THIS, YOU PERVERT!"

"Ahsoka, calm down girl, it's okay."

"NO! It's not okay!"

"Yes it is Ahsoka. Look, I know this is a little early but...I love you."

"Don't you say that to me! You are such a pervert Greg!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You abused me! I didn't want to make out with you, but you forced me to!"

"Look Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"Don't give me any of that nonsense Greg! UGH! I'm out of here!" Then I grabbed my clothes, put them on, and started walking out the door.

"Ahsoka, come on, wait!"

Then that's when I was outside walking to the Twilight ship, but Greg was following me.

"Ahsoka wait!"

"No! Go away!"

"Ahsoka, look, you don't have to do this!"

"Shut up Greg! I wish I've never met you! I wish I've never met another Togruta like you!"

"Oh, okay, I see how it is, WHO was the one who offered you lunch huh?!"

"YOU!"

"Exactly! Who was the one who walked with you?!"

"YOU!"

"Correct! And you should be thanking me Ahsoka! I did this because I wanted to show you what it feels like to be with a guy!"

"Heh! Yeah! Not with a guy who abuses women like you!"

"I didn't abuse you Ahsoka, quit saying that!"

"I'm outta here! Goodbye Greg!"

"Ahsoka, please!"

"NO! SCREW YOU, YOU UNRELIABLE JERK!"

Then I went inside the Twilight ship and flew off.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After I've returned, I had to conceal this from Barriss. I know that I should tell her now, but it would just make things worse. Keeping it a secret would make it ten times worse. As I started walking I began to have a headache. It hurts so much. I didn't felt too good. So I went to the medical wing to see what was wrong with me.

_**Medical Wing.**_

"Hello Ahsoka. What seems to be the problem?"

"I...don't feel too good. I think there's something wrong with me. Can you see what it is?"

"Hmm...alright, I'll check."

I was laying on the hospital bed, waiting for the medical droid to come back. After a while of waiting he came back.

"Okay, I'm back Ahsoka."

"Good. So what is wrong with me?"

"Well, I ran a x-ray test to see you from the inside, then I ran a another test."

"What do you mean, another test?"

"The pregnancy test."

"What?!"

"Yep. I double checked it, and...you're pregnant."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am."

"...I'm...gonna...go...now."

"Have a good day Ahsoka."

After I heard that, I felt like my heart dropped. I was so freaked out. I was so scared. I tried to get to my quarters, but there were Jedis everywhere. I was standing behind a wall, then I took a peek and I saw Barriss talking to a lot of younglings. I was so scared that she'll might see me like this. After it was all clear, I calmly walked to the door without no one looking. When I went inside my quarters, the door slided back closed, then I turned around and locked it.

Then I began crying my eyes out. I was so afraid of what Barriss's reaction would turned out to be. This will surly break her heart, like breaking glass from a window. Then I began talking to myself.

"Why does this have to happen to me? WHY!?"

"I love Barriss Offee! Now I'm stuck looking like this!"

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Master Plo."

"Come in. I unlocked the door."

Then Master Plo came in.

"Is there something wrong Lil Soka?"

"...Master...please don't freak out when I tell you this."

"Okay."

"...I'm pregnant."

Master Plo was really shocked. I couldn't tell by looking at his face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Who got you pregnant?"

"This Jedi Knight name Greg. He's a Togruta like me."

"Oh...I've heard of him before."

"You heard?"

"Yes. When he was a little baby, he was emigrated from his home in Dantooine to the Jedi Temple. His mother transported him here so that he can be safe."

"Wow."

"But there's something else that troubles you Soka. Can you tell me?"

"...Okay...but I need to know if you can handle this."

"It's okay Ahsoka. I'm not aggressive like your Master is. You can tell me."

"Alright...I'm scared."

"Scared of what Soka?"

"I'm scared that Barriss might see this."

"Why would that be troubling you?"

"Me and Barriss...love...each other."

"...What you're saying is; If Barriss sees this, that y'all would be in a dispute, and that she'll never speak to you again, nor will you be friends again?"

"...Yes."

"Ahsoka...you can't hide this forever."

"I know. But I can't let Barriss find out about this."

"Ahsoka...you have to tell her. But you should also know that being with a woman is wrong. It's not right. Being with a man is better."

"I know. But I have to try to hide it from her. She must not know about this."

"How long will you keep this up Ahsoka?"

"As time goes by. When the time comes, I'll tell her."

"Good."

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Sure. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you Master Plo."

And so, Master Plo agreed to keep this secret concealed from Barriss. I needed more time to think this through. I went to the ship bay and went to the planet Duro.

_**Duro.** _

After I arrived at Duro I needed to find a house. After I found a house I landed on the ground. I came out of the ship and went towards the door. I knocked on the door and waited. Then the door opened, and the figure was recognizable.

"What the? Ahsoka what are you doing here?"

"Bane? I didn't know you lived here."

"Of course I live here. So what do you want?"

"I'll explain everything, but you need to let me in."

Then Bane returned with a sigh.

"Alright. Come in."

Then I entered his home. After I went inside I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.

"Alright Ahsoka, what's this about?"

"...I'm pregnant Bane."

"What?! Who in the world got you pregnant? Because it sure wasn't me."

"We never made out."

"Oh...right...whatever. So who did this?"

"Greg."

"Who the heck's Greg?"

"Greg is a Togruta like me. He got me pregnant."

"Ooh Greg. I know that guy."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. That son of toast owes me a big buck."

"You mean money?"

"Yes. So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you let me stay and help me make sure this baby stays healthy?"

"Shouldn't you be doing that at the Temple?"

"I can't do it there."

"Why not?"

"If I tell you, you wouldn't understand."

"Ahsoka, spit it out."

"...Okay."

After explaining the whole situation to him, he understood.

"So if this; Barriss finds out, y'all would be in a dispute?"

"Meaning in a argument."

"And she'll probably not speak to you again?"

"Yes."

"Dang. You must be in a tough situation now."

"I'm already in one. So can you help?"

"...Alright, I guess."

"Thanks Bane."

"No problem."

_**Jedi Temple.** _

_**Barriss's POV.**_

It has been a long time since Ahsoka needed fresh air. I was at my quarters worried about Ahsoka. So I went to Master Luminara to talk.

"Master."

"Yes Barriss?"

"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"No. I haven't seen her since me and Skywalker contacted you both about Darth Nihilus. When was the last time you saw her?"

"At Dex's Diner. She felt confused and irritated so I thought bringing her there would cheer her up. Then we were outside of Coruscant and that's when Ahsoka told me that she needed a lot a fresh air. I haven't seen her ever since."

"Well...maybe she went somewhere."

"If she did, then where?"

"I'm not sure. Just be patient Barriss. Wherever she is, just hope that she is safe."

"...I'll make sure of that."

_**Duro. Eight months later.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

It has been eight months since I have this baby inside me.

"Hey, Ahsoka, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good Bane."

"Good. Did you know it's been eight months now?"

"Yeah."

"You won't be giving birth to this child until the ninth month comes."

"Don't be so sure about that Bane. I might give birth right now."

"So...since it has been eight months...are you ready to go back to the Jedi Temple?"

"...Yep."

"Alright."

Then I headed to the door, opened it and went outside. When I was about to enter the ship, Bane called out to me.

"Ahsoka!"

"Yeah?"

"Just on more thing."

"What is it?"

"...Good luck girl."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Then I entered the ship and flew back to the Jedi Temple.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After I've returned, I went to Barriss's quarters. I was about to ring the doorbell, but I stopped my fingers at the button. My heart was pounding, my legs were shaking, I was so nervous to do this. I took a few breaths, and rang the doorbell.

"Come in."

Then I entered her quarters.

"Hey Barriss."

"Ahsoka! Where were you? You've been missing for eight months now. I've missed you so much."

"I know."

"Your Master was worried about you Ahsoka."

"I bet he was."

"So...what's up?"

"Well, I came here to tell you something important."

"What is it that is important?"

"Barriss...when I say this...I hope you'll understand."

"Ahsoka...what are you saying?"

"...Look at my belly."

When she looked at my belly, she was so shocked. Her eyes were widen.

"Ahsoka...are you?"

"Yes Barriss...I'm pregnant."

Then the dispute began. Meaning; The argument began.

"Who...did this?"

"...Greg."

"What? You made out with Greg?"

"...Yes."

"Ahsoka...how could you?!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand?! Look at you, you're pregnant!"

"Barriss, please."

"Why would you do this to me Ahsoka? Why would you go behind my back and commit something so senseless?!"

"I didn't mean to do this Barriss."

"Obviously you did this on purpose!"

"No! I didn't do this on purpose!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! I went to Dantooine to see if Greg was okay. I went inside his house searching for him. I kept on calling his name, but there was no answer. Then I heard footsteps. Then he went behind me, and kissed me.

"WHY did you even went there?!"

"I wanted to see if he was okay."

"There was no reason for you to go there Ahsoka. There wasn't!"

"Barriss...I'm sorry."

"I can't believe this is happening right now! After what I said to you in day eight you think none of that crap matters?!"

"I do believe it matters Barriss. All of that was true, those were really kindful words."

"And after everything I did to make YOU happy! You didn't cared about all of that! You didn't cared about all of the things I did for you! I got us a hotel room! I ordered us a dinner special! I ordered us a breakfast special! We even make out with each other! Sometimes we do it, and sometimes we don't!"

"I did cared about all of that!"

"Why didn't you conceal this to me?!"

"Because I knew how you would react. I was so scared out of my mind I didn't know what to do."

"I knew what you were doing. You were lying to me all this time!...You don't love me at all!"

"Yes I do love you Barriss, don't say that! Don'tchu remember what you told me that you will make sure no one tries to tear us apart from our friendship, and that you will never let anyone hurt me, and that you will make sure that I will stay with you until the end?"

"I did said all that. But the one who is tearing this friendship apart is YOU!"

"Barriss...please...I'm sorry."

"Remember the promise you made me Ahsoka? Huh? You promised me that we will not get caught! And now we did!"

"But Greg was the only one I told."

"Yes, but you told me that he said; Being with a woman is wrong!"

"I know that Barriss!"

"...Now I know how wrong it is...to be with a woman like you, Ahsoka Tano!"

"...Barriss, I'm gonna find a way to fix all this."

"How Ahsoka?...Just tell me how are you going to fix all this?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll think of something."

"Go!...Leave!...You might as well marry him, to help you raise this child of yours!"

"But Barriss, I love you!" Ahsoka said as she took Barriss's hand in hers. Then Barriss scuffled Ahsoka's hand off hers.

"...I know you love me...get out Ahsoka!"

I didn't know what else to say, so I went to the door and left.

_**Barriss's POV.**_

I can't believe Ahsoka would do this to me. I can't believe she would go behind my back and soothe me. Meaning; Hurt me. After she left, I slammed my face onto the bed and cried. I cried so hard, that all of my tears made a wet spot. This is how upset I am. This is how upset you would be right now. Then I raised my head up and went over to the window. I saw Ahsoka walking outside. She's probably gonna find Greg and marry him for all I care.

Then all of a sudden a voice came out of nowhere.

"Barriss..."

"UGH!"

"Barriss..."

"My head!"

"Barriss..."

When I turned around...it was Darth Nihilus.

"Hello Barriss."

Then I grabbed out my lightsaber and ignited it.

"...Heh heh heh heh heh...so considerable."

Then he used the force to take my lightsaber in his hand.

"We shouldn't be playing with toys that are treacherous. Someone could get hurt."

"Why are you here?"

"That is the question you shouldn't be asking a Sith. What you should be asking is; Who are you? Well...my name is Darth Nihilus. I am a wound in the Force, more presence than flesh, and in my wake life dies...sacrificing itself to my hunger. I'm a stronger Sith lord than any other Sith lord in this galaxy."

"How do you know my name?"

"...Because Barriss...I was always there...I was there...the whole time."

_Flashback. _

In day three, when Barriss and Ahsoka first met, Darth Nihilus was peeking over them.

In day four, when Barriss and Ahsoka started having a girls day out, Darth Nihilus was peeking over them the whole time when they were having fun.

In day eight when Barriss and Ahsoka were offered a break, Darth Nihilus was peeking over them the whole time when they were enjoying their fun.

_Flashback Over. _

"...Oh my God...but what about the other days? Were you watching us the whole time?"

"Yes...I was watching you the entire time. I see, you and this; Ahsoka have a relationship together...am I correct?"

"...Yes. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Nothing...I was just asking. I even saw you two...disputing."

"We did. I was so angry at her after what she done to me...can you believe it?"

"Yes...I do believe it...but you know what else?"

"What?"

"...During day nine, after you went to sleep, that's when Ahsoka first met Greg. Then in day ten that's when she went to Dantooine to see him, discussing about whether to leave you or not, and that being with a woman is wrong. And lastly in day eleven...that's when she went to Dantooine again, just to see Greg...I saw them both making out...Ahsoka didn't want to make out with him...but Greg forced her to...then she didn't cared, and made out with him anyway. She was doing this behind your back. She made out with Greg without you noticing."

"...I know...she told me."

"She did? Well it looks like she already told you the story. But she didn't told you all of it."

"After all of this time...I didn't know about!"

"Barriss...join me, and I shall teach you the ways of the dark side. I can show you how powerful it is to be a Sith. Siths are more powerful than Jedis."

"But...I can't..."

"You can get your revenge on Ahsoka, Barriss."

"But Master Skywalker said; Revenge is not the Jedi way."

"So?...Who cares...you can get your revenge on Ahsoka by...killing her."

"! What?! No! I don't wanna kill Ahsoka. I...I love Ahsoka...and she loves me."

"I know you do...but how can you tell if she loves you back?"

"What do you mean?"

"Here's how I can tell...she doesn't love you at all!...She faked her feelings for you Barriss. She never loved you at all. She was just using you. Like a puppet."

"...So what you're telling me is...whenever I tell Ahsoka; I love her, and when she tells me; She loves me too...what you're saying is...she's...pretending to love me? Like...she never loved me at all?"

"Correct."

After I heard all of that...I lowered my head down in anger while my eyes were closed, and I started to clench my fist.

"Yes...that's it Barriss...I can sense deep anger in you. That is the first way of the dark side."

Then I opened my eyes and raised my head up while my fist was unclenched.

"Was that...anger I felt?"

"Indeed."

"Anger...it feels so good."

"Yes...it does...now I'm going to say this one last time, and if you reject, I will kill you...join me, and we can make it all better...if you don't wanna kill her...then we can bring Ahsoka back to you." Darth Nihilus said as he handed out Barriss's lightsaber in his hand.

When he handed my lightsaber in his hand I went toward him and I needed to decide. Either I join him or die by the hands of Nihilus. I first looked at the lightsaber and looked at him. He was waiting for me to decide. Then I looked back at my lightsaber in his hand...and grabbed it.

"...I'll join you...only to get Ahsoka back."

"...Perfect."

_**Pretty awesome right? What did y'all think of it? Leave a review below. If y'all are wondering; Who is Darth Nihilus? Darth Nihilus is a character from a game called "Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: The Sith Lords." I'm still gonna finish this story, but I'm not gonna tell you when it's going to end. You're gonna have to find out yourselfs. Anyway, Ahsoka made out with Greg and now she's pregnant. Ahsoka kept it hidden long enough and had to tell Barriss. Barriss found out and is pissed at Ahsoka. They had a big fight, and Barriss is upset and angry. Darth Nihilus came and filled up Barriss's head with lies. Now he got her to the dark side. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Separated From A Friend

_**After Barriss found out Ahsoka was pregnant, they had a big fight. Darth Nihilus came and filled Barriss's head up with lies. He convinced her to join the dark side, only to get Ahsoka back. Now since Ahsoka left Barriss's quarters, she's gonna have to go back to Dantooine to marry Greg and to help her raise the child.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I left her quarters, I was walking while crying. Tears were coming out of my eyes and falling onto my cheek. I wish I never went to Dantooine. I wish I never met him. Now...I think I just lost my best friend in the world. So I went to the ship bay, went inside the Twilight ship, started the engines, and went to Dantooine.

_**Dantooine.**_

After I came out of the ship, I started walking to his house. I went inside, and sat on his couch. I just stood there in silence. There was no noise in the room. Nothing was going on, until Greg showed up.

"...So...you left her?"

Then I returned with a sigh.

"Yes Greg...I did. Are you happy now?"

"Yes...I told you being with a woman was wrong."

Then in return, I slapped his face.

"...You didn't told me crap Greg! You didn't told me this before I've met you!"

"...Okay?...So...I was gonna ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"...Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order...will you marry me?"

"... ...Yes."

"...Thank you Ahsoka."

Then he started kissing me. As I was kissing him I imagined kissing Barriss. Because that made me felt better.

_**Ravager. **_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I've joined him, he took me to his flagship called; The Ravager.

"...So...Darth Nihilus...what are the ways of the dark side you will teach me?"

"The ways a Sith should follow. Your anger was your first way of the dark side...and it seems you have mastered it."

"Yeah...I guess I have."

Then before my eyes, was a mysterious figure.

"Darth Nihilus...who is this Jedi you have broughten on board?"

"This is Barriss Offee. Member of the Jedi Order. Barriss this is Visas Marr. My apprentice. She will be your Sith instructor."

"But I thought you were going to teach me the ways of the dark side."

"I am going to teach you...but there's work I need to do. So Visas will be instructing you for now on."

"Okay, Darth Nihilus."

"Please...call me; Master."

"Okay...Master."

"Good...Visas you're in charge of Barriss while I finish my work."

"Yes my lord."

After Nihilus left, Visas started to talk to me.

"So...you are Barriss Offee huh?"

"Yes."

"And you are a member of the Jedi Order?"

"Correct."

"Hmm...interesting. Come with me Barriss...your training as a Sith...starts now."

_**Dantooine.**_**  
**

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After me and Greg got married, I started to have the baby at Dantooine. Because I wasn't sure about what they would say if I started to have the baby at the Jedi Temple.

After I gave birth to the baby, it was a boy. I was carrying him in my arms, and that's when Greg showed up.

"Hey Ahsoka."

"...Hey Greg."

"He's beautiful isn't he?"

"...Yep."

"What do you think we should name him?"

"...I absolutely don't know right now."

"...How about...Gregory?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Because he's just like me."

"...Okay."

"Are you okay Ahsoka?"

"...Yeah...I'm okay."

"Well you barely even talk. Is there something that troubles you? Because I sensed trouble."

"...It's Barriss."

"Why are you still worrying about her?"

"...Because...I miss her so much. I love her like a sister. I can't believe I did this."

"Ahsoka...you've done the right thing."

"... ... I guess I have..."

"I'm gonna go and get us dinner okay?"

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing in the kitchen."

"...Okay...I'll see you when you get back."

"You too Ahsoka."

Then he kissed my cheek and went out the door. Then I looked out the window, looking at the sky, saying to myself; "Barriss...if you're out there...I'm sorry."

_**Ravager.**_

_**Barriss's POV.** _

While we were walking, Visas led me to a training room.

"Sit on your knees Barriss."

"Okay."

Then we started sitting on our knees across each other.

"Now tell me...how do you feel?"

"I feel...clouded."

"Yes...clouded by the dark side. That's how you feel right now Barriss. Now...we will begin your first lesson of the dark side."

"And what's that?"

"...Force choke, or Sith choke as they preferred."

"How do I do that?"

"Like this Barriss."

Then she began choking me.

"Ack! *Gasp* Ack!"

"This...is Force choking. This is what they use to get the information they need, or...to strangle them to death."

Then she released me from her grip. And I started gasping for air.

"Now...do you know how to do it?"

"I think so."

"...Then try it...on me."

"What? But I don't wanna hurt you."

"It's okay Barriss. Just do it."

"...I can't."

"Yes you can Barriss. What helps is thinking of something that angers you. Think of something that makes you angry, and use that energy to choke me."

Then I began thinking of something that makes me angry. I remembered having a fight with Ahsoka. I remember seeing her pregnant. I remember Darth Nihilus said to me; Ahsoka pretended to love me. After all of that came into my head. I began choking Visas.

"Ack! *Gasp* Ack! Ack! *Gasp* Ack! That's- ack- that's it Barriss- *Gasp* now let me- ack- go."

Then I released her and she began gasping for air.

"...Very good Barriss Offee. You've shown me impression in yourself. Now...you have learned how to Force choke."

"Thank you Visas."

"...I really suggest that we change your clothing."

"...Why?"

"Because wearing that reminds me of you a Jedi. So we gotta do something about that."

"Uh...okay."

"Follow me. We shall get you something else to wear."

"Okay."

Then Visas Marr began leading me somewhere that I could change into a new outfit. After a while of walking, she led me right to it.

"This is the clothes chamber?"

"Yes Barriss. We built one here because what if we need to change? What if we want to change into something else? What if we want to put it back after wearing it for a long time?"

"...You have a point there Visas."

"...Barriss."

"Yes?"

"Here."

She handed me a long black dress that covered my legs, my arms, but my wrist was able to be seen. Then it had a shirt collar that was hanging upward from the left and right side of my neck. And it had a hoodie.

"Wow...it's all...black."

"Do you like it Barriss?"

"Yes...I do."

"Then why don'tchu put it on?"

"Okay."

"Wait. You'll need these black boots to mach your outfit."

"Got it."

So I went to the changing room to put on the outfit. Then I came out of the changing room wearing the outfit.

"...So...how do I look?"

"...You my friend...look smexy."

"...!"

_Flashback._

_"Hey Ahsoka! How do I look?"_

_"Oooh dang girl you look smexy."_

_"Smexy?"_

_"It's a word some people prefer saying."_

_Flashback Over. _

"Oh my God."

"What is it Barriss?"

"That's what Ahsoka said to me."

"Who's this Ahsoka you speak of?"

"Ahsoka Tano is my friend. Well...WAS my friend."

"What do you mean...WAS your friend? Can you explain?"

"Okay."

Then I started telling her the whole story. After telling her the whole story, she understood.

"...Wow...she would dare do this to you Barriss?"

"Yes...and now...I'm so angry!"

"Yes...indeed you are...because I sense anger in you. That is part of the way of the dark side. But it seems you have already mastered it."

"I have...Master Darth Nihilus tought me that."

"...Interesting."

"Visas...is there something else I should know?"

"Yes...since you're wearing this long dress...make sure you keep the hoodie on your head. You don't wanna reveal yourself to the Jedi. Also...wear this mask."

"...What's this for?"

"To keep your face hidden. It's colored black though. So it really does match your outfit."

"Okay."

Then Visas received a call from her comlink.

"Yes my lord?"

_"Visas. Bring Barriss to me."_

"Yes my lord."

Then the transmitter ended.

"It looks like Nihilus requests you to see him."

"...Then to Darth Nihilus, I shall go."

"...Follow me."

Then Visas started leading me to Nihilus. After a while of walking, we were finally there.

"...She's here my lord. In her new outfit."

Then I approached Nihilus and he started to look around me. Then he grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"...You look beautiful Barriss."

"Thank you Master."

"Since you're here Barriss, I wanted to do something to your lightsaber."

"Like what?"

"Give it to me and I'll show you."

So I gave him my lightsaber and he put it in a lightsaber composer. It was making noise when he put it in there. It look like he was upgrading it. After a while of composing he not only took one out but took two out from it.

"Here you go."

"...Two lightsabers? You cloned my lightsabers?"

"Yes. But it's looks different from your old lightsaber, so I changed it. Why don't you turn them on."

"Okay."

So when I turned them on, they were red.

"Wow...they're red."

"Of course they are."

"This is awesome!"

"...So Barriss...what do you think?"

"I think they suit me."

"Perfect."

"...My lord...shouldn you...brainwash her brain?"

"Brainwash my brain? What is she talking about?"

"Yes Visas. I was going to do that. Well Barriss what she means is I'm going to brainwash your brain so that everyone you know from the Jedi Temple is forgotten. Because that's another part of the way of the dark side. To not think of anyone or anything else."

"...Alright..."

Then he grabbed onto my face with his two hands to make me face him.

"Look into my eyes Barriss. Feel the power of the Sith. Feel the power of your anger. Your anger is your strength. Do not think of anyone or anything else!"

Then my brain was now being brainwashed. I could feel my memories being taken away. I could feel my memories of the people I known, the friend I known being taken away. Everything that I felt was being taken away. After it was finished, my eyes were dark red. My blue eyes vanished. My eyes were now dark red. Then he let go of my face.

"...There we go...now...she temporary has lost her memory of everyone she known...including her friend Ahsoka."

"Yes...Barriss Offee is now with us."

"Barriss...look at me."

"...Hello...Master..."

"Hello...what is your name?"

"My name is Barriss Offee. I'm no longer a member of the Jedi Order."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Mirialan. I'm also part of the Sith."

"Will you obey every command I give you?"

"Yes Master. I will obey every command you give me without hesitation."

"Will you slay the Jedi?"

"Yes. I will slay the Jedi. I will slay them all until there's no Jedi left."

"...Perfect."

"Put on the mask Barriss. To cover your face."

"Yes Visas."

Then I began putting the black colored mask onto my face. And now my face is covered.

"That's perfect Barriss."

"Yes. I agree with Visas. Now...you are my padawan of the dark side."

"Yes...I am."

_**Dantooine.**_**  
**

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

I was still in the house waiting for Greg to come back with dinner. It was taking him long enough to come back. After a while of waiting I heard a noise from a ship. That had to be him. So I sat on the couch, and waited until he came to the door. Then he came to the door with bags in his left and right hand.

"Hey Ahsoka...I'm back."

"Well...that took you long enough."

"Yeah...sorry it took so long."

"Where did you get this?"

"From Dex's Diner."

"Of course you would."

"Where's Gregory?"

"In his room sleeping."

"Oh...okay."

"Shall we eat?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Then we went to the dinner table and started eating our dinner. After we ate dinner, we went to the bathroom to brush our teethes, and rinse, then we came out and went to the bedroom, got onto the covers and looked at each other.

"Ahsoka...I hope you're happy."

"...Greg...you don't have to worry about me."

"I know. It's just...I hate seeing you all sad and depressed."

"...I know that...just go to sleep."

"Okay...I love you."

Then I returned with a sigh.

"...I love you too Greg."

"Goodnight Ahsoka."

"Goodnight Greg."

Then we fell asleep.

**Now that Barriss is with Darth Nihilus she is going to be tought how to be a Sith. She has already mastered the anger, and mastered the Force choking. So she still has a lot to learn about being a Sith. Since Darth Nihilus brainwashed Barriss's brain, now Barriss has a temporary loss of memory. Everyone she knew, even her friend Ahsoka, is completely forgotten. What else will happen next? Will Barriss get her revenge? _Will Barriss and Ahsoka reunite with each other again? Will Barriss stay dark or go back to being a Jedi? Continue reading to find out._**


	14. Chapter 14: A Missing Jedi

_**After Barriss's brain was**** brainwashed, she now has a temporary loss of memory. Everyone she knew including Ahsoka is completely forgotten. Ahsoka is all sad and depressed because she misses Barriss so much. Now let's see what else is gonna happen.**_

_**Dantooine.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I've woken up from my sleep, I saw Greg next to me asleep. Still I miss Barriss so much, that I imagine sleeping next to her. After laying there for a while I received a call from my comlink.

"Hello?"

"Ahsoka Tano. Yoda this is."

"Yoda? Why are you calling me at a time like this?"

"We need you at the Jedi Temple. Important it is. Come to the Jedi Temple, you must immediately."

"...Yes Master Yoda. I'm on my way."

Then the transmitter ended, and Greg woke up with a yawn.

"Morning Ahsoka."

"Morning Greg."

"How was your sleep?"

"It was good, now I gotta go."

"Huh? What?"

Then I got out of the bed and went to put on my clothes.

"Ahsoka, where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple."

"Why? Is there something important?"

"Yeah. Master Yoda told me that there was something important."

"Oh...okay."

"You think you can watch Gregory while I'm gone?"

"Okay, sure."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I kissed him, and went out the door, entered the Twilight ship and flew off.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

After I returned to the Temple I went to the Council Chambers.

_**Council Chambers.**_

"I'm here!"

"There you are snips."

"So...what's this about?"

"...It is about Barriss Offee, padawan Tano."

"...?...Wait...Yoda...why would this be about her?"

"Been here, she has not. Missing...she is."

"Missing?...Did any of the clones searched for her?"

"No...we already had sent clones to look for her...and there was no success."

"Are you sure Master Windu?"

"...Yes."

"How could she be missing?"

"Well...either she ran away for some reason...or could have been kidnapped."

"Padawan Tano, Skywalker, and Master Luminara, you three will search for Barriss, and bring her back with us. Before it is too late."

"What do you mean; Before it is too late?"

"...That we don't know."

"...Okay Master Yoda. We'll go now."

And so we exited out the Council Chambers and started our search for Barriss.

_**Ravager.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After what happened yesterday, I've never felt more powerful than a Jedi. He was right. Siths are more powerful than Jedis. Darth Nihilus was requesting me to see him so I went to his Sith throne to see him.

"You...have requested me to see you Master?"

"Yes Barriss...I have a mission for you."

"What's the mission Master?"

"I want you to go to Dantooine...and kill Greg...without hesitation."

"I will do what I must do Master."

Then I bowed and left the room, grabbed my lightsabers, went inside of a Sith drop ship, and dropped off to space.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.** _

We went to the ship bay, went inside the Twilight ship, and flew away.

"Master...I hope nothing has happened to Barriss."

"I know snips. But that's why we're gonna find her and bring her back with us."

"Skywalker...what if...Darth Nihilus kidnapped her?"

"That, I'm not sure of Luminara. But let's do our best to find her."

So we went into hyperspace, and the first planet we went to was Alderaan.

_**Alderaan.**_

"What makes you think that Barriss is here Master?"

"Well...I dunno, but this is our first stop."

"Let's just make the best out of it."

"Yeah Luminara. Let's do that."

So we exited out the Twilight ship and started our search. We went to every house, everyone citizen that lived here, just to ask them questions.

"Hey. I'm padawan Tano."

"Oh, hello padawan Tano. I heard you have saved many lives."

"Thanks. Now I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, anything."

"...Do you have any idea where; Barriss Offee is?"

"Who's Barriss?"

"My closest friend."

"Well...no, sorry."

Then I returned with a sigh.

"Alright...thank you anyway."

"Your welcome."

Then it was my Master's turn.

"Hey, you there."

"Oh hello boy, how are ya?"

"I'm good. I wanted to ask you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Have you seen this woman?"

"...Uh...nope, sorry."

Then he returned with a sigh.

"Ookay. Thank you."

"No problem sonny."

Then it was Master Luminara's turn.

"Hello great citizen."

"Hello Master Luminara. What do you need?"

"I was gonna ask; Do you know where Barriss is? She's my padawan."

"Never heard of her. Sorry."

"...Okay...thank you."

Then after going through asking questions, we all emigrated with each other.

"Ugh! This is just hopeless! We're never gonna find Barriss!"

"Don't worry Ahsoka, we'll find her."

"Yes. I agree with Skywalker. Let's not trouble ourselves."

Then a mysterious figure was peeking over us. We were talking about; Where could Barriss have gone and all of a sudden, he spoked.

"Hey...did y'all said something about...Barriss Offee?"

"Yeah. What do you know about her?"

"Well nothing much really, but...I have heard something about...Darth Nihilus kidnapped her."

After he told us that, my eyes went widen.

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Well...I'm not positively sure about that...I just heard about it."

"Who told you about this?"

"...Asajj Ventress."

"...Ventress."

"Where is she?"

"She's at a planet called; Corellia."

"...Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After we got the information from that random guy, we went to the Twilight ship, and flew off. Then we were in hyperspace.

"Why would Asajj Ventress be responsible for Barriss's kidnapping?"

"Don't know, don't care, works for me."

_**Corellia.**_

After we landed on Corellia, we started to search for Ventress for answers. We went into a bar that had pirates, bounty hunters, and everything that was in there. And before our eyes was a bald figure, we figured it was Ventress, so we went from behind and all of a sudden it grabbed out its twin sabers and was pointing straight at us.

"What do you want, pathetic Jedi scum?"

"Alright Ventress, we don't wanna cause trouble, we just wanna ask some questions."

"Well guess what Skywalker, I'm not in the mood to tell you anything so you might as well leave me alone."

"...Look Ventress, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which one is it?"

Then she returned with a sigh.

"Fine. I guess there's something you need to know."

"...So? What is it?"

Then out of nowhere she pushed us away and ran out the door.

"Ventress! Get her, do not let her escape!"

Then we ran out the door and started chasing after Ventress. We ran and ran and Ventress was really hard to catch. Then we were on-top of a roof, and with the Force, Anakin grabbed a rubber wheel and knocked her down with it, and she fell down to a hallway.

"Ugh!"

"Alright Ventress, enough running! Where is Barriss?!"

"What do you mean? I don't know nothing about Barriss!"

"You're lying! What do you know about Darth Nihilus capturing her?!"

"...Alright! I'll tell you everything."

_**Dantooine.**_**  
**

_**Greg's POV.**_

I've never done a point of view of myself so, I'll make the best out of it. Anyway, while Ahsoka was gone, I was watching Gregory. He was fine. Nothing was wrong with him. So, when nothing went wrong, I put him in his baby room, and put him to sleep. When he was asleep, I came out of the room, without waking him up. Then I went to the couch and started to lay down and chill for a moment.

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I finally landed on Dantooine I contacted my Master to let him know that I'm here.

"...Master, I've arrived at Dantooine."

_"Good, good. Is Greg in the house?"_

"Yes Master...he is...I sensed a child in there."

_"...Interesting. A child." _

"What about the child Master? Should I kill it?

_"No. Don't kill the child. Instead...bring that child to us." _

"What will we do with the child?"

_"I will let you know when. Now go and kill Greg. Don't hesitate!"_

"Yes Master."

Then the transmitter ended and I started walking to the house. While Greg was chilling, I started to take another path in the house instead of going through the door. I went on-top of the roof and used my lightsabers and cut a hole. Greg noticed it and grabbed out his lightsaber and ignited it. It was green, just like Ahsoka's. Then the shape of the circle fell to the ground, and I striked at Greg but he blocked my attack and pushed me back.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Greg asked as I started to Force choke him.

"Ack! *Gasp* Ack! Ack! What- ack! Do you- *Gasp* want?!"

Then I moved him closer to me and spoked.

"...Contact...your wife."

_**Corellia.**_

"So when I heard about this; Darth Nihilus was a bigger threat to all of y'all, I was interested in Darth Nihilus."

"Well?...What else is there about him?"

"Well, Luminara, when I heard of him, I didn't want to bother with him anyway. I was just here at Corellia, and that's when I felt a weird connection. It was a connection between a Sith and a Jedi."

"What about Barriss?"

"That's the answer. When I felt a weird connection between a Sith and a Jedi, It was still in my head, until...the connection of a Jedi...disappeared."

"...!...Disappeared? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Darth Nihilus convinced this; Barriss into the dark side."

"What?!...No! Barriss wouldn't join the dark side for no reason at all!"

"Well guess what pet, that's all I had for ya."

"...We'll be leaving now...but if any of this stuff that you said to us is fake...your head will no longer sit between your shoulders!"

"I would like to see you try Skywalker."

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After she told us everything, and about Barriss has been convinced into the dark side...I couldn't believe what she said...Barriss told me; She would never join the dark side for any reason. So we started walking back to the ship, went inside, and flew off.

"Master...could Ventress...be telling the truth?"

"I hope so snips...but if she was lying...her head is coming off."

"Very aggressive of you Skywalker."

"Alright Luminara, I know I can be aggressive but, when it comes to bad guys...you gotta be aggressive on them."

Then I received a call from my comlink.

"I'll be back. I gotta take this."

"Alright. Hurry back."

Then I went to the back of the ship and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Ahsoka!" _

"Greg! Why are you tied up in a chair?"

Then a mysterious figure came in front of the comlink.

_"...Why hello there."_

"...! Who are you?"

_"Oh don't worry...you'll find out soon enough."_

Then it grabbed out its lightsaber.

"W-What are you doing?!"

_"...Doing what must be done...say goodbye to Greg." _

"Greg!"

_"Ahsoka!"_

Then it swung its lightsaber right at Greg's head and his head was cut off.

"GREG! No!"

_"...Now...your child...is mine." _

Then the transmitter ended. My eyes automatically went widen and I rushed back to Anakin, and Luminara.

"GIVE ME THE WHEEL!"

"Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"There's no time!"

Then I grabbed the wheel and started flying us to Dantooine.

_**Dantooine.**_

After we landed I rushed out the door of the ship, and went straight after the house.

"Ahsoka, wait!"

I didn't listen to him, as I burst through the door and saw Greg's body laying on the floor.

"Greg...no!...The baby!"

"Ahsoka, where are you going?"

Then I ran to the baby room and didn't saw Gregory. He wasn't there. Then I fell on my knees to the floor and started crying. And that's when Anakin, and Luminara showed up.

"Ahsoka...what's wrong?..."

"The baby is gone!"

"What do you mean; The baby is gone?"

"MY BABY IS GONE!"

"Your baby?...Wait a minute...Ahsoka don't tell you're...?"

"Yes...I'm married. But my husband is dead!"

"Who's the husband?"

"GREG!"

"Alright, alright, calm down."

"...Padawan Tano...I think I found a clue. It's a note."

"...Give it to me Luminara."

Then she handed me the note.

"What does it saids snips?"

"It saids..."

_"...Say goodbye to your child." _

"N-No...NOOOO!"

_**And so after Ahsoka heard that Barriss was missing, her, Anakin, and Master Luminara were sent to find Barriss and bring her back. But they didn't succeed finding her, but a strange man told them that Ventress was their first clue, and Ventress told them everything. Darth Nihilus commanded Barriss to kill Greg and she successfully killed Greg. Then she stoled Ahsoka and Greg's child and broughten him on board the Ravager. What will happen next? Will Ahsoka get her child back? Will the child die? Will Barriss come back to the order? Keep on reading to find out.**_


	15. Chapter 15: A Battle Between Two Friends

_**After Ahsoka found out that her husband is dead, and that her child is gone, she was in a lot of worry. She was hoping that the child was still alive. After Barriss took the child with her, she delivered it to her Master.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After I killed Greg and stoled their child, I delivered it to my Master.

"...Master...I have broughten the child."

"Good job Barriss."

"...Now...what will we do with it?"

"...We are going to use this child as bait. Ahsoka loves this child...so this child of hers will lead her right to us."

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After my child was taken from me, I was really upset. I was hoping that the child was still alive. And it was still alive, cause I can sense it's heart beating. So We went to the Twilight ship and flew back to the Jedi Temple. Then Anakin, and Luminara came out of the ship, but I stayed inside.

"Ahsoka...why are you still inside?"

"...I have to find my child."

"But Ahsoka, going alone is dangerous."

"MY child is still alive! I can sense him!"

"Ahsoka...please...If you go alone, you'll have a chance of being killed. I don't wanna lose you!"

"I don't wanna lose my baby!"

"I know that Ahsoka. But you don't even know where to begin."

"I do know where to begin. I can find him by sensing him!"

"...Ahsoka...don't go."

"...Anakin...I'm sorry...but I must go. I need to find my child...and Barriss."

"...May the force be with you Ahsoka."

"...You too."

Then I started the engines, and flew off.

_**Barriss's POV.**_

After Nihilus told me that we were going to use the child as bait, I went to find Visas.

"...Hello Visas."

"Oh...Barriss...I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"We all don't expect things."

"So Barriss. Why are you here?"

"...I want to talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"...Is Darth Nihilus just...using me? Because he's mostly in his Sith throne. Just sitting there."

"No Barriss. He's not using you. He's just doing what's best for the Sith."

"...What does it take to take the throne?"

"...Lots and lots of dark power. Darth Nihilus has all of the power he needs to take the throne."

"...Oh really?"

"Yes Barriss."

Then Visas got up from the couch and started looking out the window.

"...Thank you Visas. That's all that I need."

"...Your welcome Barr-"

Then as fast as lighting, I grabbed out my lighsaber, and cut her head off.

"...That's all...that I need to hear from you."

Then I went to Darth Nihilus to kill him and take the throne myself.

"...Hello Master."

"Hello Barriss. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm powerful than any other Jedi in this galaxy."

"That's great to hear."

"...Master...mind if I tell you...how...supreme...you are." Barriss said as she got closer to him and sat on his lap.

"Well...I am very...supreme."

"Of course you are. You're powerful...arrogant...energetic...observant...enforceable...and everything that is about you." Barriss said as she started dancing her fingers from his chest to his face.

"I...wasn't expecting this from you...Barriss."

"...Master...we all don't expect things."

Then I started to remove his mask but he stopped me.

"No!"

"...Why?"

"...Just...open half of the mask. Move my mask up until you see my lips."

"Okay."

So I started removing half of his mask. When I did, all I could see was his lips.

"...Master...may I...?"

"...You have my permission Barriss."

Then I closed my eyes and kissed Nihilus. We were doing this for a few minutes. Then I started moving my right hand down to my belt buckle, grabbed my lightsaber, and stabbed him. Then he returned with a gasp.

"...So provoking of you...Master."

Then I took it out of his chest, got off his lap, and he fell to the ground in pain.

"...Ugh!...You...you little...BRAT!"

"...Yes...indeed I am a brat."

"Barriss...how dare you betray me like this...why?"

"Your throne belongs to me now...and so will your dark powers."

"...W-...Where's Visas...my apprentice...?"

"...I killed her."

"No...NO!"

"Oh yes Darth Nihilus...now Master...you will die!"

Then I began taking his powers. I formed darkness all around his surroundings and converted his powers to mine. As I was doing this, he was screaming in pain. After I was finish I saw his body on the floor. He didn't even moved a muscle. Then red smoke appeared and made his body disappeared.

"...Now...I'm the supreme Sith lord!"

_**Twilight ship.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.** _

As I was flying the Twilight ship, I sensed a dark presence in the force. It had to be the dark side of the force. My senses were getting stronger and stronger every minute. Then after a while of flying, I spotted a ship. I scanned it and it was called; The Ravager.

_**Ravager.**_

When I entered the ship, I started searching for Gregory. I was getting closer. I could feel him. After a while of searching, I went into a prison chamber and found Gregory.

"...Gregory! There you are."

Then a mysterious figure spoked behind me.

"...I knew you would be here."

Then I turned around and faced it.

"Who are you?!"

"Why should I answer you that?"

"B-Because...I asked."

"What a terrible response."

"Who are you?! Where's Barriss?!"

"...You fool...I am Barriss Offee!"

Then my eyes went widen.

"No! That's not true! You can't be her!"

"Then maybe it's time that I conceal myself to you."

Then it stretched out it's hand, moved it to the mask, and removed it. And before my eyes...was really Barriss Offee.

"...!"

"...Now what do you see?"

"...Oh...my...God! It is you!"

"Yes...and you know what else?"

"What?"

"...You...have failed the Jedi...even me Ahsoka."

"No! I have not failed the Jedi! Barriss, please come back with me, I'm sorry for everything that happened!"

"...How am I suppose to trust you?"

"Barriss...you can trust me...believe me...please."

"...LIAR!"

"No! I'm not lying to you! I'm not trying to deceive you Barriss!"

"You have loved Greg! You pretended to love me! YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"...Barriss...anger has blinded you. The dark side has blinded you."

"I know Ahsoka. It has blinded me. I...was the one...who killed...Greg."

"...!...You killed him?"

"Yes I have."

"Barriss how could you do something so treacherous!?"

"...I was ordered by my Master...Darth Nihilus...but I killed him, and his apprentice!"

"...Barriss...I know there's still good in you. You just don't see it. You forced me to do this...I will get you back Barriss."

Then I ignited my lightsaber, and she ignited hers, and she striked at me but I blocked her attack. We were clashing each other's lightsabers and locking onto each other's lightsabers. While our lightsabers were locked onto each other, I looked into her eyes and all I saw was dark red eyes. Her eyes weren't blue anymore, they were dark red. Then we pushed each other out of the way and moved somewhere else.

"...Barriss...I know you're in there."

"Don't...call...me...THAT!"

Then she striked at me again but I blocked it again. She forced pushed me and I fell to the ground. My lightsaber rolled out of my hand. Barriss striked at me but luckily I used the Force, grabbed the lightsaber, and blocked her attack. I pushed her out of the way and tried to talk through her.

"Please Barriss...I don't wanna kill you."

"If you don't wanna kill me, then I should kill you!"

"...You won't kill me that easy."

Then she striked at me but I stabbed her in the chest and she returned with a gasp.

"...!"

"...I'm sorry Barriss. But you forced me to do this."

"No...no, no, NOOOO!"

Then dark aura escaped from her body. Every single bit of dark escaped. Then they all faded away. After it was all done, she fell to the ground unconscious. Then I went over to her body to see if she was okay.

"...Barriss...Barriss...please speak to me."

When I rolled her over, her eyes were completely black.

"...Please Barriss...I'm so sorry...for everything. I never meant for all this to happen. I just want to live a peaceful life...with you...so please Barriss..."

Then I took my hand into hers and said my final words.

"Come...back."

After I said all of those words...nothing happened. But when I looked at her eyes...they were still black...so my only option...was to kiss her...like I did before. So when I did, her body glowed bright white. I covered my eyes because it was so bright, I couldn't look at her. Then her black eyes faded. Her dark clothing faded. She was back to her own Jedi outfit. After everything was converted back together, her body fell to the ground again.

"...Barriss...?"

Then she returned with a cough.

"Oh my God Barriss, you're alive!"

Then I hugged her tight, and she hugged me back.

"...You're back."

"...Ugh...Ahsoka...what...happened?"

"...You turned to the dark side."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"Well...you killed Darth Nihilus, and his apprentice."

"I did? That's great! Now they won't bother us anymore."

"...Barriss...can we go back to the Jedi Temple?"

"...Okay."

So before we lefted, I got Gregory out from his prison chamber, then we entered the Twilight ship, and flew off.

_**Ahsoka and Barriss are reunited. The Sith lord; Darth Nihilus is killed. The Sith treat is no more. But what awaits them from the Jedi Temple? Will Barriss and Ahsoka be displace from the Jedi Order? Will they be separated? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Punishment Decisions

_**Thanks to Barriss Offee, the Sith threat is no more. Darth Nihilus and his apprentice were both killed by Barriss. Barriss and Ahsoka are reunited again. But what awaits them from the Jedi Temple?**_

_**Twilight Ship.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

I was really glad Ahsoka came. I was glad we were both reunited again. Now that we are inside the Twilight ship, we started to talk.

"Ahsoka...thank you."

"For what?"

"For rescuing me."

"...Oh...okay, your welcome."

"...So...this is Gregory?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay."

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

Then I started to receive a flashback. The flashback was about Greg who died by the hands of Barriss. Then I realize something...I forgot to tell Barriss that. Because when she asked me; Did I hurt anyone? I didn't mention Greg. So I turned to Barriss and spoked.

"Barriss..."

"Yeah?"

"There's something else too."

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"...You also killed Greg."

After I told her that, her eyes went widen.

"What? I did?"

"...Yes."

"Oh my God...Ahsoka, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay Barriss. It wasn't your fault. You were just blinded by anger and blinded by the dark side of the Force."

"...Ahsoka...do you think we should...tell them about us?"

"If we tell them, they'll either displace us from the Temple, or they'll might separate us."

"If they try to do either of those, we'll leave the Temple and live a happy life together."

"...Really Barriss?"

"Yes Ahsoka...that way, we won't have to worry about the war anymore."

"...But what about Anakin and Luminara?"

"...It won't matter...they won't understand."

"...Alright."

_**Barriss's POV.**_

So then we flew back to the Jedi Temple.

_**Jedi Temple.**_

"...Are you ready Ahsoka?"

Then she returned with a sigh.

"...Ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's go."

Then we went to the Council Chambers.

_**Council Chambers.**_

"Hey snips, you brought Barriss back."

"Barriss! I'm so glad you're back."

"...It's great to be back."

"Now can we have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Barriss and I would like to tell you something. Something we've concealed from you all."

Then Ahsoka gestured my shoulder, telling me that it was time to tell them.

"...Me...and Ahsoka...love each other."

Then everyone's eyes went widen.

"Is this true Barriss?"

"Yes Luminara. We both love each other. We kept this secret from all of you."

"You do know, a behavior like this is unacceptable. You both were violating the Jedi rules."

"We know Master Windu, but making out with Ahsoka was something I've never done before."

"I know, but it's wrong."

"...So...are we in trouble?"

"Yes...indeed you both are. We will speak with the Chancellor to decide both of y'all's punishment."

Then everyone left the room, except Anakin and Luminara.

"Ahsoka!"

"...Don't get mad at me Master, I love Barriss! She's the bestest friend I ever have!"

"Yes, Ahsoka's right. I love Ahsoka. She's all I ever wanted. Provoke us all you want! Despise us all you want! Hurt us all you want, but I will NOT let you separate us!" Barriss said as she took her hand into Ahsoka's.

"Barriss, you do know this is not like you at all."

"I know that. Also, Darth Nihilus is killed...I killed him."

"Oh...that's great. But we're talking about you two, don't try to change the subject."

"Look, I don't care what you'll do to us, I will not let anyone hurt Ahsoka!"

"Barriss, Skywalker and I understand your friendship, but this is a violation of the Jedi Code."

"...I know Master."

Then Anakin sighed and returned saying; "May the Force be with you both."

"...You too Skywalker."

Then they bowed and lefted the chambers.

"...Barriss. This is all my fault. I never should've gotten you into this."

"No Ahsoka, it's not your fault. We both made this decision."

"I know, but now what will the Chancellor say about our punishment?"

"I don't know, and I don't care what they'll do to us. Like I said, If they try to do either of those, we'll leave the Temple and live a happy life together."

"...Thank you Barriss."

"...I love you Ahsoka, I love you more than anyone else in this world."

"I love you too Barriss. I'm sorry I broke your heart by being with Greg instead of you."

"It's okay Ahsoka, I forgive you."

Then we both hugged.

"...Come on. Let's go see what awaits us."

So we exited the Council Chambers and headed to the Chancellor Chambers.

_**Chancellor Chambers.**_

"Barriss Offee, and Ahsoka Tano. Is it true you both have broken a Jedi rule?"

"Yes...we both have."

"Hmm...alright. But first, we will have court. To decide your punishment. Everyone, be ready for court tomorrow."

Then everyone bowed and left the chambers, including me and Ahsoka. Then we entered my quarters.

"...Barriss...what about Gregory?"

"Well...you can either let the people in the medical wing take care of him, or he can come with us, or you can let your family in Shili take care of him?"

"...Good idea, I'll let my family take care of him."

"Okay, it's settled then."

Then I took this minute to look at Ahsoka's child in her arms.

"...Your child looks beautiful Ahsoka."

"Thank you Barriss."

"...Still, I wish I've never killed Greg."

"...I know. But just like I said, It wasn't your fault Barriss."

"I know that Ahsoka."

"...Well, let's get some sleep. Court is tomorrow."

"Okay."

Then we went to the bed, snuggled into the blankets together, and looked at each other.

"...Ahsoka...no matter what happens, we'll always be together as friends."

"...I know. I'm just...scared, they'll either separate us from the Order, or displace us from the Order. If we do get displaced, what will we do? How will we survive? How will we be able to take care of ourselves? Ahsoka asked in a scared tone.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, calm down. Don't worry. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I will never let anyone hurt us. They can despise us all they want, but I'm letting you know right now, If they ever try to do any of those things, we WILL leave the Temple."

"Why would we leave?"

"Because, I'm not gonna let them be so mean to us like that. I'm not gonna let them treat us like crap."

"...That's really protective of you Barriss."

"Yes...I am protective. Because I will always protect those who are close to me...even you Ahsoka."

"...Oooh Barriss...that's so sweet of you. I love you Barriss."

"I love you too Ahsoka. And I always will."

Then I kissed her forehead and we both went to sleep.

_**Their secret is concealed. Their punishment is either being separated or displaced. All of this will soon come to a downfall. Will Barriss and Ahsoka get through this? Will they be displaced or separated? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out what will happen next.**_


	17. Chapter 17: A Devastating Trial

_**Still wondering what's going to happen? Not to worry, all you have to do is read.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

As the sun rose from the sky, causing me to wake up, I knew it was time for court. So I started waking Ahsoka up from her sleep.

"Ahsoka...wake up...it's time."

"...Ugh...what? It's time?"

"Yes Ahsoka. It's time for court."

Then she returned with a sigh.

"...Alright. Let's get ready."

Then we went to take a shower, after that, we walked down the hallway and entered the court room. Me and Ahsoka were both standing together. We were standing rigid. We both took each other's hands. We saw everyone sitting down on there court chairs. Then Ahsoka turned to me and spoked.

"...Barriss...if we get separated for sure...I want you to know...that I deeply love you."

"...I deeply love you too Ahsoka...more than anyone else."

Then that's when Chancellor Palpatine appeared.

"Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano." Palpatine started as Barriss and Ahsoka looked straight at him.

"You both have broken a Jedi rule, which was a violation of the Jedi Code. Can you explain everything that happened on the first day?" He asked.

"...Yes...I'll explain. On day one I had a dream. There I was, in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was there but me. I didn't know what to do. I was just confused. Then all of a sudden, when I turned to my left, I saw a mysterious figure.

I waved my hand, but it didn't respond to me. So I got closer to it. It didn't moved. When I got closer to it, it reached out it's hand and moved it's finger to itself, telling me to come closer. I got closer to it and it whispered to my ear saying; Kiss me.

After it told me that, my eyes went widen. But...I didn't know what else to do. So I went closer to it's face, moved my lips closer to itself's lips and kissed it. While I was kissing it, I couldn't tell what it was, I couldn't tell it's gender, it's face, it's species, it's voice, none of that. I also moaned to the kissed. I've never kissed anyone before, never in my life as a Jedi to the republic. Then all of a sudden, I woke up. I woke up in my room, the same that it was before. Then I felt confused."

"What was the mysterious figure?" Palpatine asked.

"The mysterious figure was none other than Ahsoka Tano herself." Barriss replied.

"When did you and Ahsoka first met?"

"We met at day three. That's when we first met. She was sitting down at the Garden."

"Alright then...when did this first began between you two?"

"Day four. We kept on continuing this for days. Sometimes we do it, and sometimes we don't."

"What do you mean; Sometimes y'all do it and sometimes y'all don't?"

"Meaning; We sometimes make out, and sometimes we don't."

"Oh."

Then I began telling them the whole story from the beginning and to the end. After I told them everything, they all understood, they were all shocked, and convinced.

"...And there you have it...that's all what happened between me and Ahsoka. We've concealed this from every single one of y'all. Because all of you wouldn't understand! Sometimes when court begins, all you do is threaten us by giving us harsh punishments, punishments that are scary, terrifying, and what so ever! That's all you do! You even embarrass us because you can!...Provoke us all you want! Despise us all you want! Overwhelm us all you want! Because I will NOT and I mean; I will NOT let you demolish our friendship! I love Ahsoka Tano! And she loves me!...So don't you dare separate us!"

"Barriss is truly right! This is what you do, you embarrass us because you can! You give out improper punishments and what so ever! We know that we shouldn't be breaking the rules and all, but still, I was blown away when I first looked at her bright blue eyes. They were so bright like a diamond."

"I myself was also blown away when I looked at Ahsoka's beautiful blue eyes. They were perfect. They were like the color of the ocean. She's a Togruta, and I'm a Mirialan. We're both different species."

"...Members of the court have made a decision..."

Then Palpatine received a card from Mas Amedda, stood up from his chair, and spoked.

"Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano...by the members of the court, we have all made a decision. And that decision shall be decided. Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honor...we members of the court find Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano...guilty of all charges. They shall be displaced and separated." Bail Organa suggested.

After he said that, Barriss and Ahsoka's eyes went completely widen. Then Barriss returned in complete anger.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Barriss replied in anger.

"Alright...it's decided then...Barriss and Ahsoka shall be displaced and separated. You both are expelled...from the Jedi Order." Palpatine said.

After he said that, I turned to Ahsoka and her eyes were completely filled with her tears. Then she ran to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back in sadness because of what was happening right now.

Then everyone exited out the court room.

On the next day our shuttles were standing in a rigid position, waiting for us to enter. Then Ahsoka and I came out of the building in our cloaks and we headed

to the ships, but we stopped and looked at each other. Then we began hugging each other.

"...I'm so sorry Barriss."

"I'm sorry too Ahsoka."

"...I guess we're going back to our own homes but away from each other huh?"

"...Yep."

"...Okay...I'm going back to Shili, and you're going back to Mirial huh?"

"...Yes Ahsoka."

"...I'm gonna miss you so much Barriss."

"I'm gonna miss you too Ahsoka."

Then we let go of each other and said our final words.

"...Goodbye Barriss."

"...Goodbye Ahsoka."

Then we went to our own shuttles and flew off.

_**Tragic isn't it? Barriss and Ahsoka are both displaced and separated. They won't be seeing each other again. But the question is; Will they see each other again? Continue reading to find out for sure.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Displaced And Separated

_**After Barriss and Ahsoka got displaced and separated, they were ordered to go back to their homes. Before Ahsoka went home, she took Gregory with her to Shili. **_

_**Shili.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I arrived at Shili, I went to my family and gave them Gregory. They agreed to take care of him and to comfort him. Then I went to my room and laid down on my bed. Then I started to remember the first day I met Barriss. That day was when our lives changed.

_Flashback._

_"Hi."_

_"Hello."_

_"Um...what's your...name?"_

_"My name?...Well it's Ahsoka Tano of course."_

_"So what's yours?"_

_"I'm Barriss...Barriss Offee."_

_"Cool name."_

_( Barriss in silence. )_

_"...What?...What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. It's nothing."_

_"Uh, yeah there's something, what is it?"_

_"Well...may I ask what specie are you?"_

_"Well...I'm a Togruta. What about you?"_

_"I'm a Mirialan."_

_"That's cool."_

_( Barriss in silence with a nervous look. )_

_"There's that face again."_

_"What face?...I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"That nervous look on your face...what's with that?"_

_"I'm sorry...it's just that I've never been this close to a Togruta before."_

_"And I've never been this close to a Mirialan before either."_

_"Huh...that's...weird right?"_

_"No...it's okay. It's good to know someone else's personally. It helps to understand them more."_

_"Hey, you're absolutely right on that Ahsoka. __Hey, uh...are you looking for a friend Ahsoka?"_

_"...Yeah...but I want a great one. I want a friend who stands by me to protect me. I want a friend who understands me more, and doesn't judge me for what I look like or for what I like to do, and other stuff."_

_"Well...I can be your friend if you want?"_

_"Really Barriss?"_

_"Yes really."_

_"Alright...you Barriss Offee are now my friend."_

_"Awesome. So...what do you want to do?"_

_"Why don't we...have a girls day out?"_

_"Okay. That'll be fun."_

_"That's the spirit. Let's go!"_

_Flashback over._

Then that's when Ashla came into my room.

"Hello, padawan Tano."

"Hello Ashla. How are you?"

"Good."

"You're good?"

"Yes."

"Okay. That's great. Where's Gregory?"

"With mom and dad."

"...Okay."

And that's when Dar'Nala came into my room as well.

"Hey Ashla, go help the others prepare for dinner."

"Okay."

Then Ashla went out of the room. Then Dar'Nala started to talk to me.

"Hey Ahsoka."

"Hey Nala."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thank you."

"...Is it true you have been displaced from the Order?"

"...Yes."

"Did you do something wrong?"

"...Yes. I did, and I was punished for it."

"...What did you do that made you got displaced?"

"Breaking a Jedi rule."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Dang...that's not like you at all Ahsoka."

"I know...and I had to face the consequences of my actions and told them what I've done."

"...There's something else that troubles you...what is it?"

"...My friend."

"Who's this friend of yours?"

"...Barriss Offee. She too was displaced. We were ordered to go back to our own homes, away from each other. I miss her so much, I can't stop thinking about her.

I can't stop thinking about the fun times we had together. It was so much fun back then."

"...I'm sorry for your lost Ahsoka."

"...I know."

"By the way, where did Gregory came from?"

"...I gave birth to him."

"Really? Who did you made out with?"

"Greg."

"Oh...Greg."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. I've met him a long time ago when I was a kid. We played with each other a lot. When his mother got really old, he promised me that he would come back

one day. Days passed since he was gone. I heard he went missing."

"...Yeah, about that...he died."

"...What?...How?"

"...When Darth Nihilus convinced her to the dark side, she was blinded by anger, blinded by the dark side...that she went to Dantooine before I could...and killed him. But she didn't mean to...she was just...blinded by the anger and by the dark side of the Force."

"...Oh...well, that's too bad."

"I know."

"Here, here's some water...I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thank you Nala."

"I'm gonna go and help prepare dinner okay?"

"Okay."

Then she went out the room. When I looked at the water, I could see my reflection. Then all of a sudden, it showed a reflection of Barriss. Then I received her voice in my head.

_"If you need to, you'll do what must be done...I know it."_

Then my lips started to shake. I closed my eyes and a tear came out of my eye and fell into the water. Then the reflection of Barriss went away.

_**Mirial.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

And there I was...emigrated at Mirial. This is where we Mirialans live. We live at Mirial. After my shuttle dropped me off, I went back to the medical room to heal

our fellow friends. Then that's when my sister came.

"Hey! Barriss, how are ya sis?"

"Hey Hylo."

"Dang I haven't seen you for a while. Where were ya?"

"...At the Jedi Temple."

"Oh, okay. Is Luminara still there?"

"Yes."

"Hey, um...is it true that you were-"

"Displaced from the Jedi Order? Yes."

"...May I ask how did you got displaced?"

"Hylo, I don't wanna talk about it."

"How come?"

"I just...don't."

"Is it too devastating for ya?"

"...Y-Yes."

"Okay."

"...Now that I'm displaced...I'm back doing what I'm mostly assigned to do...healing others."

"Dang...I'm sorry for ya sis."

"...I know Hylo."

"I'll let you get back to doing what you were doing. See ya sis."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hunt for some food. We have a shortage of food, so I gotta help the others hunt for them."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"See ya Barriss!"

"You too Hylo."

And so I went back to healing the wounded. It wasn't that hard. It was kinda easy for me. After I was done healing them, I went to help others pick strawberries. Then I went to a training room to help train other younglings who want to be a Jedi. Then I went to herd the sheeps. Then I went to comfort the children at the children's hospital. After I've done all there is to do, I went to my room, and laid my stomach on the bed. Then I started to remember the day I had with Ahsoka. Those days were really wonderful.

_Flashback._

_**Coruscant** **Spa.**_

_"Okay Barriss, here we are."_

_"...?...Coruscant Spa?"_

_"Yep. We'll start from here."_

_"Okay. So...where do we start?"_

_"Let's start with a warm hot bath."_

_"Oooh that's what I need. A warm...hot...bath."_

_"Alright then. Let's go."_

So then we arrived at the hot tub and went inside.

_"Ooh that's the stuff."_

_"It sure is Barriss."_

_"So Ahsoka...does your planet have something like this?"_

_"Not that I know of. Apparently I don't think my home planet has all this stuff. Or even a spa."_

_"Huh...that's something to hear."_

_"Where do you live?"_

_"I live at Mirial. We Mirialans live there. I'm easier to spot because of my markings on my face and on my wrist."_

_"Cool."_

_"What about you Ahsoka?"_

_"I live at Shili. We Togrutas live there, just like you Mirialans."_

_"That's pretty cool."_

_"Yeah. It pretty much is."_

_"So...shall we go somewhere else?"_

_"Good idea Barriss...wait...how long we've been in this hot tub?"_

_"I would say...for a few minutes."_

_"Okay, we're good. Let's go. Next stop...the mall."_

_"The mall?"_

_"Yeah Barriss. The mall."_

_"For what?"_

_"For some clothes and other luxurious things there. What else would we be at?"_

_"Yeah, you're kinda right...let's go."_

_Flashback over. _

Then that's when all of a sudden, my sister Hylo Visz came into my room.

"Hey Barriss. I'm back."

"Of course you're back. So how did the hunting go?"

"It was good. Nothing happened."

"Alright. That's good."

"...What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on sis, you can tell me, what were you thinking about?"

"...My friend; Ahsoka Tano."

"Ahsoka Tano?"

"Yes."

"You miss her, don'tchu?"

"...Yes...I do."

"...Yeah...that's how I was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it was during the Great Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the resurgent Sith Empire. It was a really difficult war back then."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was born on the Colonies world of Balmorra, but later I became a refugee when the Empire raided the planet."

"What else happened?"

"...My father was killed during the attack, and me and my mother were forced to flee the world alongside hundreds of other Balmorrans. Then my mother died of

illness while our transport made a stop on the Hutt-controlled moon of Nar Shaddaa, and I was left to fend for myself as an orphan."

"So...that's why Luminara brought you here?"

"...Yeah. And that's when I was claimed to be your sister."

"Looks like we both have a lot in common huh?"

"...Pretty much. Anyway I'm gonna go and help your mom and dad with the laundry."

"You know, they're your new mom and dad too."

"I know...but not like the ones who died on Balmorra."

Then she went out the room. And that's when I realize, I had my comlink with me. So I tried to call Ahsoka using it.

_**Shili.** _

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

After I had dinner with the others, I went to my room and received a call from my comlink, and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"...Ahsoka!"_

"Barriss! It's you!"

_"Of course it's me. Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

_"Yes Ahsoka, I'm alright."_

"Good. I wish you were with me."

_"Me too Ahsoka. But they just had to separate us from each other. They're just so cold and heartless. They don't understand our friendship. They don't even care about how much we love each other._

"Yeah, tell that to Master Anakin, who just got mad at me because of all this."

_"Ahsoka...I think I have a plan." _

"A plan? What plan?"

_"...If I could get a ship at Mirial, or call in a ship, I can fly to Shili, pick you up, and we can continue our relationship in secret."_

"How will you be able to do that?"

_"I'll find a way." _

"...I hope you do find a way Barriss."

Then we stared at each other in the eye, raised our right hands, and moved them towards each other, even though it was a hologram of Barriss. Then I spoked.

"...I love you Barriss."

_"...I love you too Ahsoka. Nothing is gonna keep us apart from each other. I'm gonna try getting a ship to fly to Shili and pick you up...I promise." _

"...Please...come for me."

_"...Don'tchu worry Ahsoka...I will come for you._"

Then the transmitter ended. I knew Barriss would call me one day. I knew she would figure out a way to get us back together again. I knew she would have a

plan. So I went to bed, and fell asleep.

_**Will Barriss be able to pull this off? Will they be back together again? Will Barriss be able to get a ship? Continue to find out.**_


	19. Chapter 19: It's Time To Leave

**_After Barriss told Ahsoka about the plan of getting a ship, or calling in one, Ahsoka went to sleep. Now let's see how Barriss is gonna get a ship._**

**_Mirial._**

**_Barriss's POV._ **

After I told Ahsoka about the plan, I started to find a way on how I was able to get a ship. So I went to find Hylo Visz to see if she knew. When I found her I went

to her, and started to talk to her.

"Hylo!"

"Hey Barriss. How are ya?"

"I'm good...can I ask you something, but in private?"

"...Okay."

Then we went to a place that was private so I could ask her; If she knew any kind of ships that are here.

"...Do you know any kind of ships that are here?"

"Why?"

"...I'm leaving Mirial."

"Seriously? Why you're leaving?"

"Because I want to be with Ahsoka."

"...Hm...well, you can take my ship called; The Crimson Fleece, but the problem is, only one person can fit in there."

"You mean; There's only one seat inside that ship? There's no other seats in there?"

"Nope. Just one."

"Okay..."

"But I do have a special one inside a Mirialan ship bay called; The Light Corvette."

"I'll take it!"

"Okay, it's all yours."

"Alright. Thank you Hylo."

"Your welcome...goodbye Barriss."

"Goodbye Hylo Visz."

Then I hugged her, and went to the Mirialan ship bay.

_**Mirialan Ship Bay.** _

When I entered the ship bay, I started to look for the Corvette. The ship class was a Corvette, so I went to find the Corvette by looking for the Corvette class. After

a while of searching, I found the Light Corvette. I went inside, stared the engines, and flew off to space, heading for Shili.

_**Shili.**_

_**Ahsoka's POV.**_

As the sun rose from the sky, causing me to wake up, I was really excited for Barriss's arrival. I wonder how my family would feel if I left. So I grabbed a piece of

paper, and a pen, and started to write a note for them when I leave. When I finished writing the note, I heard a noise outside. It sounded like a ship. That had to

be Barriss. So I left the note on my bed, and ran outside. The ship was big. The length of the ship was 180 meters. Then it landed on the ground. Then the

ship-door opened, and came out of the ship...was Barriss.

"Ahsoka!"

"Barriss!"

Then we ran to each other and hugged each other.

"I knew you would come back for me."

"I've kept my promise Ahsoka. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes. I'm ready. But where are we going?"

"We are going somewhere where no one will never know where we straggled to."

"...Where?"

"...Canyon."

"Where's it at?"

"It's in the Inner Rim. I'll take us there."

"Okay. Let's go."

Then we went inside the Light Corvette, and flew off. Then when I left, my family found the note and started reading it.

_"Dear mom and dad, I just want you to know that I left Shili with my friend; Barriss Offee. You don't need to worry because Barriss will be taking care of me and_

herself. _We can't tell you where we went, because we don't wanna have a chance of the republic finding us. We just wanna live in secret. There's no need to worry. As you're reading this note, you need to trust me on this. I am okay as long as I am with Barriss. She will make sure nothing will happen to me. That's what_

_makes us friends. Let Dar'Nala and Ashla know that I'm okay, and that I love them both. I love you mom and dad._

_Sincerely_

_~Ahsoka Tano~_


	20. Chapter 20: A Happy Ending

_**Before Barriss and Ahsoka went to Canyon, they sneaked back to the Jedi Temple, and took the $90.000 dollar prize with them, and left. They  
**_

_**went to Canyon to continue their relationship in secret. It's in the Inner Rim, the Sector is unknown, the System is unknown, the inhabitants**_

_**is **__**Human, the Capital City is unknown, and the climate is cool, so hopefully, the Republic won't find them. Ahsoka will be okay as long as she's**_

_**with her best friend; Barriss Offee. Barriss knew Anakin and Luminara wouldn't understand. She knew they would get mad at them. Barriss**_

_**couldn't take it anymore, so the improper punishment of them being displaced and separated was the apparent cause of them to leave the Jedi**_

_**Temple and to live in secret. They didn't have to worry about the war anymore. They didn't have to worry about the separatist anymore. They**_

_**didn't have to worry about the Sith threat anymore. They can live a nice, peaceful, solitary life together without harm. And that's the end of**_

_**"Beautiful Species." I hope y'all, especially **__**"Just a Crazy-Man"**_ liked this story and loved reading it. I might not make another story for a couple

_**of weeks, or a few weeks, or a month, I'll let you know when I wanna make another story. So this was kinda my first BarriSoka story. I've**_

_**never made a BarriSoka story before, so I thought; Why not make one? So anyway, I really enjoyed making this story. It was really fun. Adding**_

_**romance, drama, shocking moments, unexpecting moments, awkward moments, surprising moments, and all that stuff. So the last two words I can**_

_**say now is; "The End."**_


End file.
